


Feel Like Home

by French_Toast_XD



Series: Danvers Family [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a bit of an asshole but she would still jump for Kelly, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Business Woman Alex, Dansen - Freeform, Dansen Thirst Squad, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lawyer Kelly, Smut Chapter 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD
Summary: Alex & Kelly married but separated try to navigate raising their child. Alex is an arms dealer for the DEO and Kelly is a lawyer.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Danvers Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638496
Comments: 135
Kudos: 198





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> *A little background on Lakota that will most likely get addressed later but if you want now* Kelly carried Lakota and had a pretty rough pregnancy. We'll get to that in the fic but that's just a heads up.

"Lauren!" Alex yelled as she made her way to her office. Her assistant joined her side having trouble keeping up with Alex's stride 

"I just sent out a car to pick up Lakota, a shipment has successfully made it to the Government warehouse-"

"Good good" Alex interrupted as she turned the corner, assistant in tow

"And your wife may or may not be in your office right now" 

Alex stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Lauren "You didn't think to run that by me first!?"

Lauren gave her a nervous smile "I was obviously trying to butter you up before I got to that boss"

"Next time skip that, if she's here I wanna know immediately" Alex said as she opened her office door and closed it on Lauren

"Any reason you continue to drop by at random" Alex responded as she walked to the counter to pour herself a drink

"Well you won't answer my calls or texts so this is what it has come to" Kelly responded, shifting on the couch

"Well..... get on with it" Alex took a seat at her desk, putting as much room between her and her wife as possible 

"Don't do that, don't act like you don't know why I'm here. I wanna see her."

"You do see her" Alex took a swig of her drink and set it down

"You've missed the time we agreed on three times this month, I haven't seen her in weeks"

Alex shrugged "We've been busy"

"Too busy to see her mother?" Kelly said as she stood up

"Just busy in general Kelly please don't make a thing of it"

"Are you serious? Of course I'm gonna make a "thing of it" I want to see my child, you told me you would respect those times if you got to keep her don't make me take this to court! I never wanted this to get that ugly"

"For GOD'S SAKE Kelly you threaten me with this every time I miss a date! I didn't intentionally do it I was just busy with work"

"You're always busy with work that's the damn problem, maybe if you'd put more effort into your family we wouldn't be here in the first-"

A knock on the door silences them "Boss your daughter is on her way up and I didn't mean to overhear this conversation but I did so, you might wanna wrap it up"

"You need to go" Alex said as she downed the rest of her drink and put the bottle back into the liquor cabinet

She walked towards Kelly but Kelly backed away 

Alex rolled her eyes "What now"

"I'm staying" Kelly folded her arms

Alex developed a look of bewilderment on her face "what do you mean you're staying? "

"I want to see her"

"Yeah, Friday. I won't miss it" 

"After the past three times that you have I'm gonna take a hard pass on that" 

A soft knock taps on the door, Alex and Kelly both move at the same time but Kelly gets to it first 

"MAMA!" Lakota yells as she practically topples Kelly over when she kneels down to hug her

"Hey munchkin! How was school"

"Kindergarten is pretty rough mama I had to have two naps today instead of one" Lakota giggled as she ran to Alex 

She hugged her leg and continued to giggle as Alex ruffled her hair "hey baby, did you have a nice ride home or do I need to go beat someone up"

Lakota laughed and ran to sit on the couch "don't beat up Mr. Ryan mommy he always gives me whateeeeever I want"

"Now I'm really gonna have to beat him up" Alex smirked as she went to the drawer and pulled out some coloring pencils, a pad, and a few of Lakota's toys

"So are you staying mama?" Lakota looked up to Kelly 

"Well-"

"She was just leaving" Alex interrupted as she pulled a small table over to Lakota "You'll see her on Friday baby"

Lakota frowned as she ran to Kelly to give her another hug "I miss you a lot mama, when are you gonna stay with us so we can see you always?"

Kelly froze but got herself together as she pushed some of Lakota's hair out of her face

"I don't know baby, but I'll try to come see you as often as I can okay"

Lakota nodded as Alex walked up and picked her up

Kelly shot her a glare "Friday Alex, I mean it" she grabbed her bag and left the office 

Alex shut the door and called off for the rest of the night


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex pushes Kelly to snap

-Friday-

Kelly rushes down the walkway and rings the doorbell to the house

The door opens quickly and she's pulled inside 

"Lauren?" Kelly questions out of breath "What do you like, live here or something?"

"I'm here occasionally in the morning when Alex needs me to watch Lakota while she's working" Lauren rambles out as she pulls Kelly down the hallway "not the point though, you're late and the boss is really upset" she pushes Kelly to sit on the couch "just follow my lead okay" 

She stops talking as she hears little feet running down the stairs "MAMA!" Lakota yells as she jumps into Kelly's lap

Seconds later Alex is walking down with a backpack 

"Took you long enough" Alex remarked as she put Lakota's bag on the small table

Kelly was about to respond when Lauren cut in "so Lakota where are you two going today" giving Kelly a pointed look 

"To dinner!" Lakota looked to her mom

Kelly smiled "yeah we made a reservation for the Sugar Factory"

"Let's hope you actually make it to that on time" Alex picked as she sat on the other side of the couch 

"Oh give me a break I got caught up with work"

"Oh okay right, I'm the one who's too invested in work though right?"

"You know what, I'm so-"

Lauren cleared her throat "I'm just gonna-" she walks over to Kelly and takes Lakota's hand "get her a snack"

Lauren walked to the kitchen with Lakota as Kelly stood up and faced Alex

"Why are you giving me such a hard time with this?"

"I'm not, I'm just holding you to the standard that you hold me to"

"Oh knock it off"

"What? Not enjoying a taste of your own medicine" Alex scuffed as she leaned back 

"Or maybe I'm just wondering how we got here"

Alex looked down "I can't believe you're genuinely asking me that"

"What am I supposed to do, I can't take this whole passive aggressive thing we have going on between us"

"Well I can't take this in general"

"What are you talking about"

Alex sighed and pulled out a paper, putting it in her lap

"Alex-"

"I want her" Alex nodded as she opened the paper, reading it to herself "I want full custody"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Kelly snatched the paper from her reading it

"That's just a few notes from the lawyer that I'm looking into, I made sure it isn't anyone you work with."

"Oh how so fucking grateful of you!" Kelly crumbled up the paper and threw it

"What am I supposed to do! I don't wanna go back and forth with you every time you come around! Plus you put us in this situation!" Alex stood up

"I put us in this situation?!" Kelly laughed deliriously 

"Yes" Alex nodded 

Kelly looked at her for a moment "wow, you genuinely believe that"

"Genuinely believe what"

"That I'm the cause of all this!" Kelly threw her arms out 

"YOU ARE!"

"HOW" Kelly stood confused as to why Alex was putting all the blame on her

"You. Left. Me! I didn't cause this, this is what you wanted. So don't be so surprised that ANY turn of events happens after then"

"You think this is what I wanted?" Kelly stepped towards Alex "To put my body through hell to have a child for US just to turn around and have you dictate just about everything I did, everything WE did" Alex broke eye contact "To have a wife who barely came home and sent Lakota to a damn daycare when you could take the time off, to have to deal with your remarks every time I pick Lakota up or after I make ONE mistake? Then end up with you trying to take her from me" Kelly scuffed and picked Lakota's bag up. "Yeah, sure. I'll take the blame for getting out of that situation. But there was a reason I didn't ask for a divorce and I still stand by it" 

Kelly stepped closer to Alex once again "But I'll let you know now, if you try to take my child from me this WILL get ugly. This is me acting cordial" Kelly walked towards the door as she pointed to the paper on the ground "I suggest you throw that out. Let's go baby!" She yelled as she stood by the door

The door opened and closed as Alex stood in the living room, alone 

"Boss" Lauren walked in and looked to her with a sympathetic look

"I'm gonna go out" Alex walked to the coat rack and grabbed a jacket 

"Boss I know it's not really my business but maybe you could stay her-"

"You're right, it's not your business" She walked out and closed the door behind her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, apologies for any spelling errors :)


	3. Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakota & Kelly have dinner. Someone hunts Alex down

"Mama..... MOM!" Lakota yelled trying to get Kelly's attention 

"Yeah what's up baby" Kelly responded, snapping out of it

"The server lady is asking if you want anything to drink"

"Oh" Kelly looked up confused she didn't see the lady standing there "I'm sorry"

"That's okay, what can I get you to drink" the lady smiled 

"A water is fine"

The lady giggled and wrote it down

"What" Kelly asked 

"Nothing, it's just people don't usually order water in a place like this. The kid certainly didn't"

"What did you order?" Kelly asks Lakota

The waiter points to the drink on the menu and Kelly's eyes grow three sizes bigger 

"Oh my God Lakota, no"

"Yes mommy PLEEEEASE"

"You are gonna be up all night!"

"But tomorrow is the weekend!" 

"The kid has a point" the waiter laughed as she cut in 

Kelly stared at them both for minute "Fine"

Lakota high fived the waiter as she walked off with their drink order 

"You're ridiculous, I don't wanna spend some of the only time I get with you all sugar rushed out"

"Wasn't that the point of us coming here"

"Not exactly, but I'm seriously debating you having dessert"

"No mommy please" Lakota folds her hands as she uses the biggest puppy eyes in her armory 

"We'll see"

"Yay!"

"Hey I said we'll see, not yes. So anything interesting happen lately"

"I heard bubby and mommy arguing on the phone in the car on the way to school" Lakota frowned 

"They'll figure it out baby they're sisters"

"They were arguing about me"

"Babe that's something that's between them. It's nothing on you"

"I think mommy is doing something that bubby really doesn't like because she was yelling at mommy-"

"Lakota" Kelly raised her voice and Lakota flinched "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell it's just, I was thinking we could talk about school or something" 

"It's okay mama"

"It's not and I'm really sorry, this is all really hard and I'm still trying to figure it all out. But this isn't your fault munchkin, no matter what's going on between us three. Understand? "

"Yes mama"

"Well" Kelly smirked and looked around Lakota's head as the waitress made her way towards them "I think someone's drink is here"

Lakota turned around in her seat nearly falling out of it "Finally!"

Alex stumbled to her car down the alley and sat next to it as she felt the ground shake behind her "What are you doing here?"

Kara frowned "Lauren called me"

Alex rolled her eyes "Don't worry I wasn't gonna drive dear sister of mine" she giggled as she tossed Kara her keys

Kara caught them as she sat down next to Alex "Why do you keep on doing this? I thought you were working on it for Lakota"

"Yeah well everything Lakota based at the moment has been overly stressful, excuse me if I helped myself to a drink"

"To "a" drink"

"Okay a couple drinks"

"A couple drinks?"

"Okay Kara! I get it! God you're seriously killing my buzz"

"I'm just worried about you Alex, you're acting differently since this whole separation thing and now with the whole custody thing? I don't-"

"Okay nope" Alex stood up and pulled her phone out trying to find an Uber

"Okay okay look we don't have to talk about it now but you know we need to eventually. Preferably without yelling next time"

"Yeah and not in front of Lakota" 

Kara stood up too "I didn't even realize she was in the car until I focused on the heartbeats" Kara sighed "You should've said something Alex, and since when do you take Lakota to school"

"I always take her to school, one of my assistants picks her up"

"Oh, still...... Alex"

"Yeah I get it, yet another person to remind me how I'm fucking up" 

"That's not what I'm trying to do, I'm just trying to get you to see that this isn't the way"

"I want her away from me, from us"

"No you don't Alex"

"Yes I do, every time she's around it feels like someone is ripping into me. And seeing her around Lakota just reminds me of what I can't have. I'm tired"

"This still isn't the way Alex, and if it hurts so badly instead of pushing her away.... try to fix it" Kara put her hand on Alex's shoulder "Let me give you a ride home"

"I think I need some time alone to think, I'll take the uber" Alex provided a weak smile 

"You know I hate when you take those things" Kara frowned "I watch the car all the way until you get home so you might as well ride with me"

Alex rolled her eyes "Fine let's go" 

  
"I'm not ready for bed yet mama" Lakota whined as Kelly brushed her hair into a ponytail 

"We can watch a movie but we're not doing anything crazy"

"Spongebob movie? "

Kelly squinted "One or two"

"One?" 

"Wise choice my child" They both laughed as Kelly pulled Lakota up on the couch and cuddled into her

The movie was about 15 minutes in when Lakota started to get sleepy 

"Are you ready for bed now baby"

"I'm gonna make it through the movie, just watch mama" 

"Okay munchkin we'll see"

"I miss you" Lakota looked up at Kelly 

"I'm right here baby" Kelly smiled

"I mean I miss staying here with you and mama"

Kelly sat up some pulling Lakota in her lap "We're always gonna be here for you babe you don't have to worry about that"

"That's not what I mean mama" 

"It's just a lot going on right now baby, I know you're having to witness some of it and I'm upset about that but we'll figure something out"

Lakota had a look on her face like she wanted to say something else but rested her head on Kelly's chest instead 

"I think I'm ready for bed now" 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, can I sleep with you" Lakota yawned as she rubbed her eyes

"Sure baby let's go, you didn't make it through the movie by the way. Called it!" Kelly laughed as she picked Lakota up and turned off the TV

"Next time!" 

"Yeah next time"


	4. Early Morning Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

\- Sunday -

A loud buzzing woke Alex out of her sleep "the hell it's 3 in the morning" she groaned as she picked up the phone about to shut it off when she read "Kelly" lighting up the screen 

She picked it up 

"Mommy?" Lakota answered in a hushed whisper 

Alex shot up in her bed "what's up what's wrong baby"

"I think something's wrong with mama, she ran to the bathroom and she's breathing really hard"

Alex put the phone on speaker and ran to her dresser to throw clothes on "I'm on my way stay on the phone baby" 

  
Alex exited her car and made her way down Kelly's walkway, pulling her keys out as quick as she could 

She opened the door and ran up the stairs immediately trying to locate Lakota. She was sitting next to the bathroom door with her ear to it "It's okay mama, mommy is on her way"

"Lakota" Alex got her attention and rushed over to her "what's going on"

"She ran into there and she's been breathing really hard since I called you mommy, I tried to go in but she yelled not to" 

"Go sit in the livingroom for me okay baby, put on some spongebob." Lakota gave her a worried look "it's okay I'll take care of her" 

Lakota slowly walked off and Alex waited until she heard the TV on to knock on the door

"Go away Alex I'm fine"

"I'm coming in" Alex pushed 

"I said I'm fine!" 

"I'm coming in to check anyway" Alex slowly pushed the door open to find Kelly sitting in the bathtub "what are you doing?"

"The tile from the bathtub is cooling my skin" Kelly attempted to get out but found herself getting worked up again and sat back down. Struggling to control her breathing she grabbed her chest and leaned forward 

Alex's body started moving before she thought about it, moving Kelly forward so she could sit behind her and hold her "You're okay" Alex began to rock them side to side

Kelly's breathing started to even out as she leaned into Alex, relaxing her body 

"How often does this happen"

Kelly doesn't answer 

"How long has it BEEN happening"

Still no answer 

"Kelly-"

"I try to stop it from happening in front of Lakota or I at least try to hold off until she goes to sleep but it woke her up this time"

Alex wraps her arms tighter around Kelly's waist and keeps rocking them "why didn't you tell me"

Kelly let out a sigh as she let herself fully relax into Alex "I didn't think you'd listen, I don't know if you've noticed but you've been being distant lately" 

Alex looked down at Kelly and frowned "this has been going on since we separated?"

"No I haven't had one in a while actually"

"One? What is it?" 

"I've been having panic attacks Alex, sometimes it gets so intense I have to take off from work for the next couple days"

"God Kelly" Alex sighed and tucked her forehead into her neck 

Falling into the familiarity of each other's bodies neither of them thought too much about how long they were sitting there

"What brought this one on?"

"Just a.... hard case" Kelly nodded 

Alex immediately caught onto the lie "okay, now the real reason"

"It's okay Alex" Kelly attempted to get up but Alex arms didn't give 

"I want to know Kelly" Alex leaned a bit forward to look Kelly in the eyes 

Kelly looked down "You already do"

Alex sat confused until realization hit her and she froze up. She unraveled herself from Kelly and stepped out of the tub. Closing the toilet lid she sat down on it and rubbed her forehead 

"I started thinking about all the reasons you'd even think about taking her and it hit me that these are the lengths you're willing to go to-"

"Kelly stop"

"- get away from me" Kelly looked at her until Alex lifted her head and looked back at her "you don't think I know you by now? You don't think I know when you're running?" 

"I can't do this Kelly, I can't keep doing this vicious cycle of back and forth with Lakota. I can't be around you. It doesn't feel good to be around you anymore."

Kelly's face fell as her eyes started to water "what does that mean?"

"I think we um" Alex scratched her neck and adjusted her ring 

"You'd rather run than try to fix this, fix us"

"Kelly I don't even know where to start!"

"You haven't even tried! And now, first you tell me that you wanna take Lakota from me, and now you what? Wanna get a divorce? You don't even want to fix us. You're giving up" Kelly wiped the tears off her face and tried to compose herself 

"I feel stuck Kelly." Alex got up and walked towards the bathtub sitting on the edge of it "I wanna be with you more than anything, it's quite literally all I think about. But I'm starting to think you wanted to be separated for a reason"

"For the last time I didn't WANT THIS, I wanted you to make an effort for your family. I wanted you to come home and want to spend time with us not be distant and immediately want to get back to work. I wanted Lakota to grow up with both of her parents under the same roof. I wanted to fall asleep with you on the couch after a hard day even though we told ourselves we were gonna stay up and enjoy each other's company. I wanted to wake up to you and Lakota tangled up in the covers because you both sleep wild. THAT'S what I WANTED. This-" Kelly pointed between them "is not what I wanted"

Alex looked up and blinked her tears away 

"I've always told you even as we started to go our separate ways that I didn't divorce you for a reason, because I knew that we could make it work we just needed time apart" 

Alex looked back down at Kelly "what if we can't" shoulders starting to shake as she was full on crying now "I thought I'd be good at this whole family thing but it feels like I was fucking everything up at every turn. I felt like you were getting angry at me for everything I did so I distanced myself with work. I thought if I let you do most of the work things would go more smoothly" Alex got up and started pacing "I never wanted any of this to happen either, trust me I wanted the whole big happy and messy family but I was starting to lose sight of that" 

Kelly got out of the bathtub and adjusted herself before grabbing Alex's hand and taking them to the bench next to the window, sitting them both down "You've never gotten that much out when talking about your feelings. You've never said any of this to me. You just sat there silently and let it all bottle up until we got here"

"I'm sorry" Alex tucked her head into her hands as she leaned forward trying and failing to pull herself together "I should've never threatened to take her" Alex sat back up looking to Kelly 

Kelly scooted closer "We can talk about that another time, because I'm still pissed about that. But Alex divorce isn't the answer either. I know under all of that hard exterior you try to show off, is a good woman. The woman that I fell in love with in the first place. That's why I know we just needed to take a step back and not end things all together"

"Do you really still think we can fix all of this?" Alex wiped her face

"I'm starting to think you don't hear me at all when I speak" Kelly let out a wet laugh not even realizing she was crying too 

Alex reached up to wipe Kelly's face with the back of her hand. She hesitated, putting her hand back down and apologized "I think I'm gonna..... head home" Alex nodded as she headed towards the room door

"Wait" Kelly stood up and stopped Alex by stepping in front of her "stay, please"

"Kelly" Alex paused they both looked at each other for a minute "I'll crash on the couch in case it happens again" Alex provides a weak smile as she makes her way to the closet to grab a blanket. Just as she pulls one down Lakota comes running down the hallway 

"Are we having a sleepover mommy?!" she jumps as she hugs onto Alex's leg

Alex looked back to Kelly standing there awkwardly "I wouldn't exactly call it a sleepover"

"I would" Lakota smiled excitedly 

"Okay we'll call it a sleepover" Alex laughed as their daughter tailed her down the hallway 

Kelly took a deep breath as she followed them, taking her mind off their problems. Just for the night 


	5. Momentary Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakota spends the day with her moms

Kelly woke up to a bright stream of sunlight in her face. She blinked a few times before stretching her neck out and surveying her surroundings finding she was in the livingroom. She was about to get up when she realized there was weight in her lap, looking down to find her wife out like a light and holding their sleeping daughter to her chest

"My goodness you two still hog just about everything you fall asleep on" Kelly tried to adjust to slip from under Alex but feared she'd wake them up. Instead she leaned into the cushions and let herself drift back to sleep 

Kelly woke about an hour later to her wife and daughter both gone. She looked around the empty room and got up making her way to the stairs. As she came down the stairs she called for them, but no one answered. "Are you kidding me" Kelly sighed "could've let me say goodbye to her first" Kelly made her way back to the stairs when she heard the door open 

"Mama wake up! We brought you breakfast!" Lakota ran to the kitchen completely missing Kelly standing there 

Kelly looked back to the door and found Alex struggling to bring in three cups and a bag while also locking the door. Kelly walked over and grabbed the bag and a cup "I thought you left" 

"I did and went to get breakfast" Alex laughed to herself 

"I meant to work you ass" she hit Alex's arm

"I took off, and called in for Lakota. I just figured we could all have a day off. Well, you already have Monday's off so-"

"I get it" Kelly cut off her rant before she got too into it 

"Okay great" Alex walked to the kitchen leaving Kelly by the door to smile to herself for a minute before she followed Alex

Lakota was already sitting at the table bouncing in her seat "took you guys long enough" she said as she rolled her eyes

"Oh hush, you'll live for a few seconds" Alex responded as she put the cups down 

"Can I have my coffee now" Lakota continued bouncing 

"Alex!" Kelly whisper yelled as she put the bag and drink down pulling her confused wife a bit back from the table "please tell me you did not get her a coffee" 

"Relax woman it's hot chocolate, who do you think I am. She just likes to call it coffee cause she wants to be like us" Alex walked back and grabbed Lakota's cup, handing it to her. She grabbed the bag and unwrapped Lakota's breakfast sandwich going to the drawer to try and find something to cut it 

"So which coffee is mine?" Kelly asked from across the room pointing to the two cups left

"Who said I got you one?" Alex smirked as she shut the drawer 

"You better have gotten me one if you wanna live past breakfast" 

Alex threw her hands up as she made her way back across the kitchen "alright, alright" Alex picked up a cup and handed it to Kelly as she sat down on one side of Lakota, cutting her sandwich in half

"We got your favorite" Lakota pointed to the bag

"Thank you baby" Kelly sat on the other side of Lakota and pulled her food out, sliding the bag to Alex 

All of them were back on the couch enjoying their lazy Monday when Alex's phone rang in the middle of their movie 

Lakota sat up from laying in Kelly's lap and crawled over to Alex to look into her phone. Alex looked at Lakota and pushed her head back making her fall backwards into Kelly's lap giggling 

"Grown up business thank you very much" Alex squinted at Lakota as she got up and went into the room to take the call 

Kelly looked down at Lakota and started playing in her hair as she waited for the inevitable 

Alex came back out the room with a guilty look on her face "I um" she put her hands in her pockets 

"You're going aren't you" Lakota frowned 

"Yeah I have to go baby" both Lakota and Kelly's faces fell and Alex scrambled for something to make them feel better "I'll be back tonight? " she received two different faces, one of confusion and one of excitment 

"Really?!" Lakota's excitement started making her continue talking 

"Yeah I promise. We can even go back to that place you like uh, Sugar factory right?" Kelly's confused face soon turned into a murderous one

"Yeah!" Lakota was practically bouncing on the couch as Kelly continued to look at her like she'd grown a third head

"I mean she had a hot chocolate today I'm starting to think this is all a bit much don't you think" Kelly gave her a pointed look 

"I think it sounds fine" Alex made her way to the stairs "I'll be back to pick BOTH of you up at six"

Kelly sighed and rubbed her forehead 

"Both of you?" Alex tried again 

"Fine, we'll be ready by six" 

"Ok great" Alex smiled as she ran down the stairs

Kelly heard the door shut and tried to dial down her irritation to enjoy the extra time she had with her daughter. She readjusted and pulled Lakota into her lap 

"You're upset aren't you mama"

Kelly tried and failed to fixed her face, opting to just explain how she was feeling "I just remember the last time mommy broke her promise-"

"Yeah I know, I messed our whole family up" Lakota looked to her lap 

Kelly sat up straight and pulled Lakota into her lap "No baby you didn't mess anything up, look at me" she held Lakota's chin to get her to look at her "how long have you felt this way baby"

Lakota started crying and held onto Kelly's hand "since it happened, I think maybe if I wasn't so sad then maybe you wouldn't be so upset with mommy"

"Baby, your mother and I had some problems going on already this wasn't your fault. Mama got upset from something building up to that moment do you understand"

Lakota nodded her head "Mommy will be here mama she will" Lakota looked at Kelly waiting for more of a confirmation than a response 

"Right, she'll be here" Kelly held Lakota to her chest and rocked them both "she'll be here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a Flashback! Here we go!


	6. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakota's 4th birthday

\- 1 year ago -

Kelly tried to calm her nerves as so many kids were running around her backyard at once, she was trying to keep up where Lakota was but eventually lost track 

"My goodness Doctor lighten up a bit" one of the moms laughed as they handed Kelly a drink "figured you needed that judging by the look on your face"

"Thank you truly Austin for picking up Lakota, I thought Alex was gonna be here to help me set up and bring her but ya know" Kelly shrugged as if it was something she expected 

"Have you heard from her yet? I mean she missed the surprise and on top of that we're about an hour and thirty minutes in" Austin turned to look out at the kids running around playing tag 

"She'll be here" Kelly looked at her drink

Austin gave her a worried look "Okay, well I'm gonna head to Ben's truck and grab the piñata I know the kids are waiting for it"

"Thank you" she smiled at Austin as she walked off back into the house. Kelly continued to look around amongst the kids when she finally saw why she couldn't find Lakota running with the others. Kelly walked over to the tree swing in the corner and finds her daughter sitting, watching her own party "baby what are you doing?" Kelly asks as she kneels in front of Lakota

"Waiting for mommy, she said don't cut the cake without her" Lakota nodded as she explained, looking not so sure of herself 

"Why aren't you playing though hun"

"I just wanna pay attention mama cause I reeeeally want cake, she'll be here mama she promised. Her work is just really hard sometimes" 

"How about I'll look out for her while you go play" just as she finished her sentence Ben and Austin walked in the backyard with the piñata yelling for all the kids to line up "go on baby" Kelly smiled

"You promise you'll look out?" Lakota gave her "the look" and put her pinky out

"I promise, now go over to Kara so she can get you ready to hit that thing"

Lakota yelled in excitement as she ran to Kara and the other kids "I'm ready bubby" Kara gave Kelly a questioning look and Kelly immediately knew what she was asking.

"I'll go call her" Kelly told her as she stepped into the house, grateful everyone was outside with the kids. She dialed Alex's number and it went to voicemail so she continued to call until she picked up

"Lauren speaking" Kelly rolled her eyes

"Put Alex on the phone"

"Kelly I really do think this is a bad time" 

"Now Lauren!" Kelly didn't want to raise her voice at the assistant but she was growing more impatient by the minute. The phone sounded like it was juggled around for a bit until finally she got ahold of her wife

"Go for Alex" 

"Alex where the hell are you" Kelly started pacing 

"I'm just working on some things I'll be there later"

"No not fucking later Alex, NOW. Our daughter wants you here on her God damn birthday is that too much to ask for?!"

"I will be there Kelly"

"She said you promised her you'd be here and she's waiting for you to cut the cake so better get your ass here like YESTERDAY!" Kelly hung up the phone not waiting for a response 

  
All the kids sat around the table waiting to sing happy birthday as Kelly frantically kept checking her phone. Kara walked up and stood next to her, holding her shoulder "I just tried to call her, she's not answering" Kara frowned as she looked to her niece who was clearly looking for her mother

"I can't do it Kara, but I know given the choice she'd sit there forever waiting for Alex and we both know she's not coming"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize for her" Kara nodded 

"I can tell her if you want me to or we can both do it?" Kara offered 

"No it's okay, I've got it. I just want her to enjoy the rest of her day but...... I don't know" Kelly rubbed her forehead and made her way over next to Lakota "hey baby can we talk for a minute" Lakota nodded and took Kelly's hand as they stepped away from the table. Kelly squatted down so she was at eye level with Lakota and wiped some of her hair out of her face "look mommy is really busy at work, and she's trying to get here but I don't think she'll get here on time"

"We can wait for her mama we can, she promised. She promised she'll be here" Lakota repeated once again on the verge of tears

"Babe we have to do cake without mommy"

Lakota's head hung low as the tears started to flow freely now "she's not coming is she" Lakota asked as she tried to wipe up her tears

Kelly reached out to her but Lakota moved back and ran into the house 

Kelly closed the door on the final guest and leaned her back against it. She jumped when Kara came down the stairs forgetting she was up there 

"Kara, you nearly gave me a heart attack I thought you left already"

"I tried to talk to her and get her downstair for just a little bit of what was left of the party but, she just kinda.... sat there"

"That's exactly what I got. The kids were definitely disappointed they didn't get to yell happy birthday at the top of their lungs" 

"Kelly if there's anything I can do, really anything"

"Kara please stop trying to make up for your sister, our baby was turning four today and she was excited but I'm used to Alex not coming through for us and quite frankly I'm tired of it" 

"Kelly-"

"You know what Alex told her all the time, ever since she was a baby"

"She'd never break her promises" Kara sighed and nodded "just before you do anything rash just think it over at least?"

"I've done enough thinking" Kelly looked away from Kara "I gotta get her tucked in so"

"Yeah, I get it. Goodnight Kelly, take care of yourself" Kara took her jacket and exited 

Kelly made her way upstairs and paused by the door when she heard Lakota crying and whispering to herself 

"It's okay, she must've been really busy" she saw her wipe her face with her sleeve "mommy does important work, she doesn't have time for cake" 

Kelly looked a bit further in and found she was talking to the bear Alex had gotten her for her last birthday. She felt as if her blood was boiling and it took everything in her not to storm downstairs, grab her keys, pull up to Alex's work and tear her a new one. But she knew her daughter needed her

"Ready for bed babe" Kelly smiled as she climbed into bed with her 

"Yeah, I think my head hurts a little bit from yelling at my toys when I first got up here but I'm okay" Lakota tried to smile but Kelly could tell she was gonna cry again 

"Come here baby" Lakota climbed onto Kelly and snuggled into her chest getting snot in tears all into her shirt. Kelly grabbed the blanket and cuddled them both into it, rubbing Lakota's back until she fell asleep 

Alex exited her car and made her way down the walkway finding her wife on the porch swing with drink in her hand and the bottle half empty on the floor

Alex looked at her feet "Kells-"

"Don't Kells me, don't do that. Because it is taking everything in me not to throw this at you and I'm not a violent person."

"Kelly look before you-"

"Stop talking, and sit down" Kelly said in the calmest voice she could muster 

"I wanna check on Lakota first" Alex pointed to the house

"Oh now you wanna check on Lakota?" Kelly let out a bitter laugh as she downed the rest of her drink "you're joking right"

"No"

"Oh no you had all day to see Lakota, you see we even got this really cute birthday cake with Lakota's face on it- oh yeah real expensive. It was adorable. You could've saw her on the cake AND right in front of you. You could've gotten a lot of Lakota today, your fill of her even" Kelly got up putting her cup down and walked towards Alex "but no, you wanna see her after I've held her while she cried herself to sleep. Crying over you!" Kelly poked her in the chest emphasizing her point 

"I know"

"Do you?"

"Yes" Alex started to cry trying to keep eye contact 

"No you don't, because every time you let one of us down you get to tell us over the phone. You don't get to see the look on your child's face when she finds out that one of the people she adores most in this world isn't gonna show up. AGAIN!"

"Kelly please" Alex walked towards Kelly and Kelly backed away

"I want you out, I don't want you here anymore"

Alex's face grew a confused look as realization set on what Kelly was saying "Kelly, hold on okay wait let's just-"

"That's all I do is wait for you! I'm exhausted! We both are. The difference is Lakota will never give up. She believes in you! She loves you! I'm pretty sure if she woke up and saw you there she'd forgive everything that happened today like she always does! Well not this time. Fuck that go stay at Kara's, who by the way was trying to vouch for you and you let her down too!"

"I'm not leaving here without her Kelly, I don't want us to end but you're sure as hell not taking my child from me"

"I want you off my porch in the next two minutes or we're gonna have a problem"

"Kelly please, I'm working on a different schedule, I'm working on everything! I'm figuring it all out still"

"You've had two years to figure out a fucking work schedule Alex don't give me that bullshit. I want you gone now"

Alex took a deep breath scrambling for anything to say but sighed in defeat "are we really?" Alex cut herself off, face red as she tried to pull herself together 

Kelly actually found herself calming down at the look of fear in her wife's eyes but stood her ground "No, but you need to go"

Alex nodded as she made her way to her car, looking at Kelly one last time she drove off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is still in flashback


	7. Brotherly Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is in town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter cause why not? A week later from the flashback :)

\- One Week Later -

James pulled his suitcase out the trunk and waved to the taxi driver as he drove off, he made his way down the walkway and started to walk faster when he heard his sister yelling. Knocking on the door he waited and listened a bit

"So a divorce then, that's what you're saying!?"

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying we need some time apart Alex. I can't do this anymore. Something has to change"

"She's staying with me then"

"Why do you keep going back to that!"

"I want her to stay with me Kelly!" Alex raised her voice louder "I don't see why we need space at all! I'm gonna change I just need a little time!"

"And that's exactly what I'm giving you Alex!"

James decided to ring the doorbell, immediately hearing the both of them go silent. The door flew open and he came face to face with a quite red Alex 

"James, hi. I didn't know you were coming. You said you were busy.... out of town"

"I called him again" Kelly made her way to them and motioned for James to come in

"I wanted to see Lakota for her birthday but I couldn't catch a flight here in time so I opted for just giving her a second birthday run" James said as he put his suitcase by the stairs and sat on the couch "where is the little munchkin by the way"

"She's not here thank God, she's at Kara's" Kelly said as she sat down too

"Well we were kind of talking about something at the moment so we're gonna go upstairs" Alex looked to Kelly waiting for her to get up 

"I can't argue anymore Alex and I want to hang out with James, now that he's here"

"You can hang out some other time, we need to discuss this now"

"I said I'm done Alex" Kelly leaned back into the cushions trying to keep herself calm

"James if there's any way you can hang out with Kara and Lakota for a little while-"

"Do you even hear the words coming from my mouth, we aren't talking about this anymore Alex"

"Look, I just got back from the airport and I'm really exhausted. I really don't wanna travel anywhere else at the moment. Plus I haven't seen Kelly in about a month" James cuts in trying to explain "I want to be here"

"Fine" Alex grumbled grabbing her jacket and leaving 

"Wow um" James motioned to the door in surprise 

"I'm so sorry about that" she rubbed her head as she looked to James "it's basically been like this since the birthday party"

"She's still not budging on Lakota?"

"Not even an inch, I think she'll take legal action because she thinks I will. She's scared of losing her and she's grasping for just about anything to keep her"

"You really think she'd try to take Lakota from you?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm so angry that I WOULD. And I told her that I wasn't but a part of her still doesn't believe me"

"So what does she want?"

"If we separate she wants Lakota to stay with her"

"I don't really mean to interfere here but why in the hell would you do that?"

"James I don't want this getting any messier than it already is and you and I both know Alex makes drastic decisions when she's scared. She doesn't think" Kelly explained "I can't take a custody battle, I can't. Just imagining Lakota trying to understand it all and her having to be in the middle of that on top of the feeling of probably ripping her from Alex or her being taken from myself. I couldn't even fathom how I could survive that"

"Hey, hey" James rubbed Kelly's back trying to get her to calm down and take a breath "I get it okay I get it. But that doesn't mean you have to be the one to compromise"

"I don't want to but, even though it's completely against my better judgment I need this to work. I need us to fix this. Lakota needs her parents, and I need Alex" James nodded trying to be understanding "I want to be with the woman that I fell in love with, the mother of my child. But that-" Kelly pointed to the door "that's not her."

"So you're just gonna wait with no guarantee that she'll even return at all?" Kelly gave him a stressed look "I get it Kelly I do but you also have to take care of you here"

"I am taking care of myself, that's why I'm giving myself space from her and I'm setting the terms of the schedule for Lakota"

"Kelly-"

"This is the way I'm choosing to handle it James, you don't have to support it- I mean honestly I wasn't even expecting you to because of how overprotective you are but I'm not letting go of my family yet" she grabbed James' hand turning towards him "I know she doesn't want to let go either, she's gonna be pissed and she's gonna give me a hard time but this is the wake up call she needs."

"You really think she'll change for you? I know she's capable but ever since she's got invested in her work it seems like you two have been second place"

"I do, I have to" Kelly took a deep breath "but I also needed to take a step back because I know that I don't deserve this"

James looked conflicted but put his other hand on top of Kelly's "I trust you Kelly, and I trust your judgment but really I need you to take care of yourself"

"I am, and I will. And that's why I need this time apart"

James sighed and nodded "alright"

Kelly smiled and jumped up from the couch "but on a lighter note, I'm really happy you're here and the reservation I made is still good so are you too tired for dinner?"

"I don't know Kelly I had a long flight" James winced 

Kelly folded her hands "please, it's your favorite place and I've been waiting forever for you to get back"

James rolled his eyes and gave in, following his sister out the door 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present :)


	8. Running Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly debates Alex showing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry :/

\- Present Time -

Kelly hadn't even realized she fell asleep until she felt little hands squishing her face and shaking her "wake up mama it's time" Kelly blinked a few times as Lakota hopped off the couch and twirled around showing Kelly what she put on "I dressed myself" Lakota jumped around excited 

"Wow baby look at you, didn't even need my help" Kelly gave her a high five as she tried to pull herself together for her daughter as she looked at the time that read six twelve. 

Lakota looked behind her and back to her mom "she's just running a bit late mama but you have to hurry up and get dressed so we can be ready when she gets here"

Kelly sighed and tried to find a way to tell her daughter what was going on yet again when she heard the door open and close. Footsteps came up the stairs as her wife paused for a minute clearly out of breath

"Kelly what the hell?" she looked down at Kelly's pjs "it's 6 and only Lakota is dressed, shame on you"

Lakota laughed "yeah shame on you mama why aren't you dressed"

Kelly hadn't stopped staring at Alex "Kells" Alex waved her hands "Earth to Kelly"

Kelly snapped out of it finally "I uh yeah I'm on my way" Kelly got up and walked back to the room

"Reservation is at six thirty so, quickly please!"

"Yeah quickly mama" Lakota giggled as she copied her mom again "don't do that thing where you take long in the bathroom mama" Lakota yelled as Kelly shut the door on them 

Alex walked over to the couch and sat down. She waved Lakota over "come here munchkin" Lakota put her arms up as Alex pulled her into her lap

"This is the longest that you've hung out with us in a while mommy" Lakota smiled as her excitment was practically contagious 

"I know" Alex took a deep breath "I'm trying to change that, you know how I told you no more broken promises" she kissed Lakota's forehead and she hugged her into her chest

"I know mommy, I love you"

"I love you too"

"But you've already made it up to me mommy"

"This isn't me making it up to you babe, this is me trying to be an all new mommy. It's about being better, for you."

"I know mommy but you've given me all the attention for" Lakota sat up and tried to think of a number "for a long amount of times"

"Just time baby" Alex added softly 

"For a long amount of time" Lakota corrected herself "and I think mama wants some time with new mommy too"

Alex sighed and readjusted Lakota on her lap "that's different Kota" 

"It's not different mommy, just do the same thing that you do with me" Lakota smiled "she was in her pjs still because she doesn't know that you keep your promises now, she's confused on which mommy you are now. That's why you have to stop showing me new mommy and show mama" Lakota concluded putting her hands on Alex's cheeks

Alex put her hands over Lakota's and let out a wet laugh "It still baffles me how smart you are sometimes"

"What does baffle mean?" Lakota tilted her head

"How about it amazes me how smart you are, it makes me proud"

"Ok, thank you" Lakota hugged her as they waited for Kelly to finished getting dressed

  
The door finally opened and Kelly stepped out dressed 

"My goodness I almost fell asleep mama" Lakota laughed as she jumped off of Alex's lap and ran downstairs "let's go mommies"

Alex stood up and joined Kelly walking towards the staircase "wow that kid is serious about her candy"

"I hope you know you're staying here until she goes down, and she's going to school in the morning so you better find a way to get her down quickly" Kelly scolded Alex as she got downstairs and grabbed Lakota's jacket along with hers

"Oh come on Kelly I was trying to make her feel better"

Kelly turned around "with candy Alex? You know you can't just bribe the kid every time you mess up?"

"That's not what I was doing" 

"Then what are you doing?" 

"I just want us all to go to dinner and have something nice for once. Is that too much to ask for" 

Kelly sighed "Fine" she looked around for their daughter who was being strangely quiet "Where is she?"

Alex walked around into the kitchen "what're you doing babe" finding Lakota waiting patiently at the table 

"Waiting for you to talk to mama duh" Lakota rolled her eyes as if it was obvious

"Not tonight munchkin"

"Why not? You have to make her feel better now mommy"

"Because we're on the way out and-" Alex nervously took a deep breath "just not right now okay"

"Let's go guys! We're late!" Kelly yelled from the front door 

"Promise you'll talk to her soon?" Lakota pulled her signature puppy eyes move

"Yes, I will talk to her soon"

"About everything?" Lakota gave her a look as Kelly also made her way to the kitchen 

"Why are you guys in here I said let's go!"

Lakota folded her arms and continued to look at her mother until she got an answer 

"Yes about everything I promise now can you drop it please" Alex begged as Kelly walked closer 

"What are you two on about now?"

"Nothing mama we're ready" Lakota smiled and ran to the door 

Alex let out a sigh of relief as she turned to Kelly and fixed her face with a smile "she was bribing me into getting what she wants, as per usual" Alex lied not really wanting to talk about the situation at the moment 

"Okay well I'm not sure how long they hold reservations at that place so..."

"Yeah" Alex walked around to the front door and opened it for them both "let's go get hopped up on candy" Alex smiled at Lakota as she ran to the car excited by the statement

"I meant what I said Alex you're staying until she falls asleep and she has school tomorrow" Kelly gave her a look as she passed her 

Alex smiled to herself at the thought of getting to be around the both of them for just a bit longer than she expected 


	9. Late Night Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @iamsuperconfused over on Tumblr for helping me write this one. Another short chapter

Alex walked up the stairs with their sleeping daughter in her arms, Kelly following close behind her both leaving their shoes by the wall

"Do you want her in your room" Alex whispered as she stopped in the hallway 

"She usually comes in there on her own if she wants to sleep with me, you can just put her in her bed" Kelly whispered back as she walked in front opening the door so Alex could lay Lakota on the bed

Kelly moved to the drawer and grabbed Lakota some pajamas as Alex started to take off her shoes and the rest of her clothes 

"I didn't expect her to crash so soon after all that candy" Alex whispered to Kelly as she took the pajamas from her and slowly put them on Lakota

"I honestly didn't either, but maybe the silence of the car ride bored her to death" Kelly laughed quietly, as Alex lifted Lakota again so she could pull the covers back

Alex set Lakota on the bed and Kelly tucked her in, kissing her on the forehead "Goodnight baby"

Alex did the same and made her way out of the room

Kelly moved some of Lakota's hair out her face and also made her way out, making sure to switch on Lakota's nightlight as she turned off the light and shut the door. She turned around and the both of them sat there for a minute 

"So, I should uh-" Alex put her hands in her pocket and looked around "yeah"

"Okay" Kelly smiled "Goodnight" 

"Goodnight" Alex repeated but neither of them moved 

Before Kelly thought anymore of it she reached for Alex and crashed their lips together. Alex went stiff for a moment before kissing her back. Falling into the familiarity of her wife she wrapped her arms around her waist as Kelly's hands slid to the back of her neck, guiding the kiss

Alex felt herself being pushed backwards and followed the way Kelly was pushing her until she felt her back hit a door. She hissed a bit at the force but shrugged off Kelly's apologies between kisses 

Kelly broke the kiss for a moment giving Alex a quizzical face 

"What" Alex asked out of breath "did I do something" Alex started to remove her hands when Kelly grabbed them, putting them back on her waist

"No, it's just-...... you're not moving"

"I was just um. I'm actually not sure what you wanted me to do with them so I left them there and-"

"Alex-" 

"I mean I can move them I just didn't want to do anything drastic so I just left them there and-"

Kelly moved Alex's hands downwards from her waist for her and squeezed both of their hands, effectively cutting off Alex's rant "got a better idea now?" Kelly connected their lips again before she could respond, reaching behind Alex to open the door

Alex began to back up towards the bed and sat down pulling Kelly into her lap. Kelly reached down and untucked Alex's shirt from her pants. Unbuttoning it she took it off and threw it behind her

Alex broke the kiss and pulled Kelly's shirt over her head but paused for minute "are you sure about this, Lakota-"

"Sleeps harder after a sugar rush we both know that" Kelly pushed Alex backwards on the bed and settled on top of her

Alex's mind drifted to thought that they'd be in trouble morning come, but couldn't exactly bring herself to care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😮


	10. Awkward Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly get a surprise

Kelly cuddled into warmth around her, tucking her face into the body underneath and focusing on the in and out of their breath. She felt herself drifting back to sleep when the body underneath her went stiff

"Kelly?" she heard Alex's voice but it didn't register as her body was fighting to stay asleep 

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed as she pulled the cover as far as she could up their bodies and tucked it over Kelly's shoulder. Kelly looked up at Alex finally waking up and tried to pull herself up but Alex shook her head and pulled her back down putting the blanket back over them 

"Alex what the hell are you-" just then the door opened and they heard little feet running towards the bed 

"Look mama I got myself ready for school" Lakota pulled her step stool from under the bed and climbed on top of it "oh, hi mommy! What are you doing here!" Lokata excitedly crawled onto the bed sitting next to them 

"We were just uh, hangin out baby" Alex smiled nervously reeling for some kind of explanation 

"Like the adult kind?" Lakota asked tilting her head 

"What's the adult kind?" Kelly pinched Alex trying to get her to shut up "ow, what I wanna know" Kelly gave her a look and Alex leaned back into the pillow, resorting to staring at the ceiling 

"Hey munchkin how about you wait for mommy in the living room while we um-" Kelly looked down to Alex who was still looking at the ceiling and rolled her eyes

"Get dressed?" Lakota giggled and they both looked at her "okay" Lakota climbed off the bed and ran into the living room

Kelly pulled her body off of Alex and laid next to her keeping the cover to her chest "so uh we should probably get dressed"

"Yeah" Alex pulled the cover off and walked to her clothes

"Jesus Alex" Kelly reprimanded 

"What, it's nothing you haven't seen before " Alex responded as she pulled her underwear on, finding pieces of her clothes around the floor and putting them on

"Look this was-" Kelly sighed 

"I get it, mistakes happen"

"That's not what I was gonna say"

"It was, and that's fine I get it" Alex finished getting dressed 

"Alex hold on"

"Gotta get the kid to school, and you gotta get to work so I should probably-" Alex pointed to the door and made her way towards it

"Alex, will you stop! For just a moment? "

"Kelly look I know the drill okay and I don't wanna prolong it. On top of that I'm pretty sure we just got Lakota's hopes up and I've gotta find a way to fix that"

"I don't understand you, one minute you're open and the next you drop everything and run." Kelly looked at Alex as Alex looked to everything around the room but her "It's fine do what you need to do, as usual." Kelly got up and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door 

Alex walked to the living room and picked up her shoes by the staircase. She sat next to Lakota who was invested in whatever cartoon she was watching. Alex finished putting her shoes on and grabbed Lakota's backpack "Okay baby, ready to go?" 

"Where's mama?" Lakota turned off the TV and walked to Alex putting her backpack on 

"What do you mean baby? We're going to school" Alex squatted to look at Lakota

"You can give both of us a ride" Lakota smiled 

"She's gonna be uh, a bit late babe so I have to take you now so you can be on time"

"Okay" Lakota sighed and made her way down the stairs 

Alex walked behind her and tried to think up an excuse to tell their daughter but decided against it and just left her be

  
Kelly sat at her desk as her phone rang again for the third time in the past five minutes. She threw her pen down and picked up the phone "Yes Alex, how may I help you"

"Come on Kelly don't be like that"

Kelly hung up the phone and put it in her desk. She picked her pen up when her phone started buzzing from inside the desk, knowing her wife had resorted to texting her to get her attention. The phone started ringing again and Kelly pulled it back out and picked it up "Stop calling me Alex"

"I want to talk please"

"No, I don't want to speak to you over the phone Alex. You had the chance to speak this morning and you left"

"Let's go to lunch then"

"Alex please stop calling me, I know you and you're only calling cause you feel guilty. I don't want that. I want you to come to me when you actually want things to change"

"Kelly just hold on okay I'm coming to get you at lunch and we're gonna talk"

"Alex stop"

"Don't say anything okay, just don't say anything. I'm gonna be there at one and we're gonna talk and-" Kelly heard Alex taking breaths to calm herself down "okay I ran this morning, because that's easier than whatever reminder that I'm gonna get that we can't be together. I'm still working on myself, I am but I don't think I'm capable of having any other reaction to either of us getting our feelings hurt"

"Why is it so hard for you to tell me these things, it takes everything falling apart for you to say something. Or your guilt nearly eating you alive Alex. You think I want that for you?"

"No"

"And I never said we couldn't be together, back when I told you we needed space that's exactly what I meant. Ever since then you've been thinking of it as everything but"

"Cause that's what this feels like, I think I'm good and that I've made changes and then I try to prove it and it feels like I fuck everything up and go back."

Kelly looked out her office window to her co worker motioning that she was needed. She nodded at them and sighed "I have to go"

"Kelly-"

"Lunch, at one" 

"Okay"

"Okay" Kelly responded and put her phone back in her desk


	11. Buffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY short chapter sorry

Alex started packing up her things, making her way out of her office, down the stairs, and into the parking lot 

"Boss!" Lauren yelled and she ran to catch up to Alex "boss hold on" Alex stopped as her assistant finally stepped in front of her "I need you for this deal"

"Lauren you know I'm going for lunch right now"

"I know but I really need you in there, you know they're intimidated by you and they'll most likely talk me down to a lower price"

"Just stand your ground Lauren, you're capable. I'm going for lunch I'm serious"

Lauren shook her hands out and took a deep breath "No, boss I need you. You can eat after" Alex gave her a look "please" Lauren corrected herself 

"I really need to eat, I haven't had breakfast"

"You've skipped before"

"I-" Alex sighed and pulled out her phone "give me a minute" Alex walked to her car and got in it, sitting and thinking about what she was gonna tell Kelly. She adjusted herself and prepared for the inevitable sound of her angry wife, pressing Kelly's contact and putting it to her ear. 

"Yeah I'm packing up now" 

"Actually um" 

"What's up?" she heard Kelly ruffling papers around her desk

"Are you busy? Cause we can do this some other time"

"No, I actually cleared my schedule for the rest of the day so technically I have the day off"

"Oh okay well" Alex closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat trying to compose herself 

"Is something wrong, are you okay"

"I'm fine I just-" 

"Alex" she heard Kelly stop moving around "did something come up" Kelly sighed into the phone

"Yeah and I just"

"It's okay"

"No it's not okay, it seems like every time I'm moving forward the Universe send me 10 steps back"

"It's just lunch Alex-"

"I'm on my way"

"Wait what?"

"I'm on my way I'll see you in 5 minutes" she hung up the phone and started the car. She rolled the window down and yelled to Lauren "I'm sorry but I've gotta go"

"Boss it's gonna fall through"

Alex rubbed her forehead then looked back to Lauren "if you don't get it that's okay but I have things to handle, just try your best" Alex rolled up the window and drove off 


	12. Newfound Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dansen have lunch and Alex makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot to write cause I was having a bit of writers block but I think I'm back on track now :)

Alex and Kelly sat opposite each other at a small cafe down the street from Kelly's work as they both looked through the menus. Kelly figured they'd order their food before they talked so they waited for the waiter to come back and take their orders 

Alex started to stir her water with her straw, avoiding eye contact with Kelly. Kelly grabbed the cup and gently pulled it away from her making her look up at her "sorry, I just um" Alex took a deep breath and Kelly could tell she was struggling but decided against saying anything "I'm sorry I don't-"

"Alex, please stop apologizing"

"I know I'm sorry I'm just trying to find a place to start"

Kelly took a sip of her water and leaned forward "talk to me Alex, you wanted to talk today I wanna know what's going on up there" Kelly pointed towards Alex's head

"I've been working on my relationship with Lakota and it's been going pretty well" Alex started "And it's like-" Alex shook her head and leaned back

Kelly could tell she was starting to shut down "like what" Kelly encouraged trying to keep her wife talking 

"I think I'm ready to start fixing things between us and I have to reel myself back in"

"Why" 

"I don't know" Alex looked down and started to play with her hands 

Kelly took her hands between hers to still them "Alex, we can't move forward if you don't talk to me."

"I'm just-" Alex pulled her hands away and tucked them under the table "I don't know I'm like scared or something"

"Scared?"

"Yes Kelly I'm scared, there" Alex started to grow frustrated 

"Alex I'm not trying to pester you but if you get upset every time the spotlight is on you this isn't gonna work. I share everything with you and I want you to do the same with me."

"I know"

"I don't want you to run from me when you're afraid, I want you to run TO me. You know that"

"I want us to be together and I thought by doing well with Lakota that that would mean something"

"It does"

"It doesn't"

Kelly sighed "Alex you're still looking to me for the answer. I don't have it. You have to figure it out. When you're ready to walk through this together then I'm here"

"I'm ready"

"You're not"

"Why do you do that?!" Alex sat forward raising her voice and drawing a few eyes around the restaurant "I tell you that I want to start working on us and you just shut me down"

"You just said you don't know where to start so you're not ready Alex"

"I said that I don't know where to start that doesn't mean I'm not ready. I feel like I'm the only one who even wants this anymore"

Kelly rolled her eyes "Here we go"

"Don't "here we go" me every time I've made some kind of move to try to fix things it's like you have this invisible buzzer to ring when you don't like the way I go about it Kelly. Of course I'm looking to you for the answer cause I'm losing my fucking mind trying to find it myself. Nowadays when I encourage myself with a new way to do better for you and Lakota I give up because I'm scared that you're gonna get upset and shits gonna fall apart again. I can't take it. That's why I reel myself in, cause it feels like there's no point!" Alex finished as the waiter came in to awkwardly put their food down, making himself scarce quickly 

Kelly looked down at her food "That's not how I'm trying to make you feel"

"You ever consider that maybe it's you who's not ready?" Kelly looked up to Alex, she took a moment to sit back and think about it coming to a realization. Alex took a deep breath and calmed herself "I understand. We both aren't great at talking about feelings these days. And if you aren't ready I'll give you more time if this is something you still want"

"I want you, I want us"

"But"

"But I'm still learning to trust you again"

"Because you don't think I've changed?"

"Because I'm still trying to find a way to forgive you. I wish I had the resilience Lakota has."

"I don't, that kid let me off a lot easier than I deserved" they both laughed "I get it, maybe for now we can be friends.... no more passive aggressive energy just us working on it. Together?"

"We're married Alex that doesn't even make sense" they both laughed again

"Shut up you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

"Okay"

  
"Mommy!" Lakota ran towards her, one of the teachers not too far behind 

"Hi baby!" Alex picked her up and smiled at the lady. She looked to Lakota "are you giving miss Paisley a hard time" Lakota shook her head 

"She's fine, I'm used to her taking off every time you pull up at this point" she answered for the kid, finally catching up 

"Thank you for giving her extra time to finish her painting. You didn't have to stay after and do that. I really appreciate it" 

"No problem"

"So you've been here a couple weeks how are you liking it so far" Alex asked as she opened the car door and put Lakota in her carseat

"Well kindergarteners will be kindergarteners, they're definitely giving me a run for my money"

"Really?" Alex shut the door and turned back to her "What did you teach before?"

"Fourth grade" 

"Wow, what made you switch? That's a pretty big difference"

"Well I wanted to be out here around more of my friends and the spot was open so I thought, hey why not try a shot with younger kids"

"I have no clue how you do it, I'm already running myself ragged with this one here" she point to Lakota who was already playing on her tablet in the car "trust me you have my full respect"

"No one to help you take care of the little munchkin? I mean I thought-" she pointed to Alex's ring "I've seen her get picked up a few times by her"

"Yeah, and that says a lot about my ability to have things under control. She's significantly better at the whole mom thing than I am trust me."

"Well don't sell yourself too short you seem to be doing just fine"

"Thank you" Alex stuck out her hand "Alex"

"I know that already silly" the teacher laughed 

"That was an excuse to try and get your first name" 

"Oh! I'm sorry" she took Alex's hand and shook it "Erin" their hands lingered a bit before Alex pulled hers away 

"Well I'll see you around miss Erin Paisley, gotta get this little monster out of here before she starts yelling at me"

"Okay, well you have a good one. Hope we'll run into each other more often"

"Same" Alex smiled walking to her car and pulled off leaving Erin waving in the rearview mirror 


	13. The Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra chapter to make up for the wait and that short chapter lol. Kelly meets Erin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short too, also I'm always open to opinions and critiques so go ahead and drop a comment. If you feel it, say it :) no sweat here

Lakota ran to the couch, dropping her backpack by it and moved to grab the remote when Alex snapped her fingers

"Uh uh munchkin pjs"

"But mommy I wanna watch cartoons"

"Pjs baby, I won't ask again. You're getting to be a big girl and it's hard to change you when you fall asleep"

"Okay mommy" Lakota hung her head as she grabbed her backpack and walked to her room 

Alex pulled out her phone as she sat on the couch and figured out what take out she was ordering, being too exhausted to cook of the few things she knew how. Instead she got an idea and called Kelly

Kelly picked up immediately "Hey"

"Hi, um I know this a bit soon but I was wondering if you wanted to take like a cooking class together....."

"Wow um"

"That's fine if you don't want to it was just an idea I just came up with right now and I was-"

"Alex, take a breath"

"Right, sorry"

"I think we should do it"

"Really!?" Alex cleared her throat and tried again "sorry um yeah that sounds good yeah"

Lakota ran out the room in her pjs and climbed onto the couch handing the remote to Alex "cartoons please mommy" Lakota sat back looking at the TV and waiting 

Alex turned the TV on and changed the channel immediately seeing her daughter check out "this kid I swear she can't even hear me anymore when the TV is going"

Kelly laughed on the other side of the phone "lemme talk to her" 

"Babe" Alex poked Lakota and the kid looked up at her for a second and then went back to the TV "Lakota it's mama on the phone she wants to speak to you please"

Lakota turned to Alex and pulled herself into her lap, putting the phone Alex handed her to her ear. "Hi mama!"

"Hi baby how was school today"

"It was good mama, I made this painting for you and mommy as a present"

"Really? I bet it's beautiful I can't wait to see it"

"Also miss P came out to meet mommy and they took foreeeeeever talking" Lakota rolled her eyes as Alex gave her a confused look "I almost fell asleep" she giggled 

"Well sometimes adults need to talk baby I'm sorry it took so long"

"It's okay, I gotta go mama I wanna watch cartoons"

"Okay baby I'll talk to you tomorrow I love you"

"I love you too" Lakota handed the phone to Alex and went back across the couch, engrossed in the TV once again 

"Was she talking about Miss Paisley? The new teacher?"

"Yeah I've seen her around the kids but I never met her until today"

"Was there a problem?"

"No she just called me to let me know Lakota wanted to stay longer than the other kids after school to finish her painting"

"Wow, must be a masterpiece she's made us"

"Yeah I was surprised she was so quick to stay longer I mean after all that chaos you'd think those teachers would be rushing home"

"Well they do care about their students, that's why I like this school. The extra effort. Tell her I said thank you tomorrow please"

"Yeah sure thing"

"Okay. Well goodnight"

"Goodnight" Alex smiled and hung up the phone

  
Kelly made her way into the classroom texting Alex to let her know she was picking Lakota up for her day

She immediately spotted Lakota amongst the other kids. Erin made her way to Kelly "Kelly, hi"

"Hey?" Kelly looked in confusion 

"Sorry your um wife told me about you the other day when you sent her to thank me, she actually speaks about you a lot. Feel like I know you myself almost"

"Oh" Kelly looked down and let out a soft laugh. She heard little footsteps coming her way and immediately kneeled down so Lakota could hug her 

"Is it mama day!?" Lakota asked as Kelly stood back up 

"Yes it is baby, go get your stuff and say bye to your friends okay?"

"Okay" Lakota ran back to the group of kids hugging them one by one

"They are so cute" Erin looked over to where Kelly was looking 

"Yeah, they are" Erin turned back towards Kelly "mama day?" she tilted her head in question 

"Yeah, I uh pick her up on my days and Alex picks her up on hers. Sometimes."

"Oh so you guys are?......."

"We're what?"

"Not together?" 

"We're working on it, but no we're not together at the moment."

"Huh" Erin nodded and turned back around as they both heard little footsteps once again 

"I'm ready mama" Lakota jumped around with her backpack, grabbing Kelly's hand practically dragging her down the hallway

Kelly looked back to the classroom and Erin once more before they exited outside 


	14. Drop Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex drops Lakota off with Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me about the Erin storyline 🤣 I swear it's just to further the plot. Short chapter

Kara opened the door and moved to the side so Alex could come in with a sleeping Lakota, face tucked into her neck

"She didn't get a nap in earlier?" Kara asked as she shut the door and grabbed Lakota from Alex 

"She fell asleep in the car"

Kara pouted as she tucked the sleeping child into her bed "I wanted to hang out"

"She'll be up in a little bit don't worry" Alex whispered as they both walked to the couch and sat down

"So" Kara smirked 

"So what"

"You gonna tell me about this date or what?"

Alex rolled her eyes "for the fifth time Kara this isn't a date, will you stop"

"Hey I'm just putting it out there, you guys haven't done this kind of thing in a while. Sounds like a date to me"

"Anyways, I think she's starting to catch a little cold so make sure she takes her emergency"

"Don't change the subject"

"And her bear is in her bag, she's gonna want it when she wakes up" Alex took Lakota's backpack off and went through it, handing Kara the bear

"Come on Alex"

"It's not a date, end of story"

Kara held her hands up in surrender "alright"

Alex stood up and put the bag on the couch "I gotta go, meeting Kelly in about twenty minutes"

"Okay, well good luck on your not date"

"Shut up, hey can you lay with her maybe. She's just not been feeling well-"

"Hey it's okay, I've got her" 

"Okay" Alex walked to the door and made her way out

"I'll see you after, or tomorrow morning" Kara smirked 

Alex started to walk down the hallway "not a date Kara!"

"Whatever!" Kara closed the door and went back to her room. She sat on the bed and watched Lakota sleep waiting for her to wake up

  
Kelly walked quickly up the stairs and walked into what looked like a giant kitchen. People were walking around with aprons and seemed to have started what they planned for the night. She turned to the right to find Alex sitting at a table with an apron, another one next to her. Kelly made her way to her "I'm so sorry I'm late so much was going on"

"No no it's okay" Alex stood up smiling "this is a self paced class and plus our instructor is helping other people anyways" Alex grabbed Kelly's purse and tucked it into the cubbyhole with her bag. She grabbed the apron and put it over Kelly's head, they both paused looking at each other "oh" Alex backed up a bit and removed her hands "sorry I'm just really excited"

"No it's okay" Kelly laughed and turned around "I actually need your help tying it so...."

As Alex tied the apron the instructor walked up "My name is Joseph, and I'll be helping you out today. Meet me at that station when you're ready"

Kelly turned back around "I was expecting you to be more upset about this honestly"

"Out of all the times you let me slide I think I owed you one" they both laughed 

"Well, ready partner?"

"Yeah let's do it"

  
"Mommy?" Kara heard from the kitchen, kicking herself for being gone the one moment her niece woke up "bubby?" Kara grabbed the bear and walked quickly back to her room 

"Hey bub" she sat on the bed handing the bear to the kid "how'd you sleep"

"I had a weird dream" Lakota held her bear a little tighter 

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really"

"You hungry" Lakota shook her "wanna play video games?"

"Yeah!" Lakota jumped out of the bed and ran to the couch waiting for Kara

Kara hooked up the system, making sure to unplug Lakota's controller in the process. She put Mario Kart in and handed Lakota the disconnected controller. 

"Yay bubby I love this game!" Lakota nearly bounced off the couch 

Kara sat down and started a level, watching in amusement as her niece turned the controller like she was actually driving "there you go bub, hit him hit him!"

"Yeah!" 


	15. Breakfast Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the last short chapter, here's an early update. Probably will have the next chapter out tomorrow

Alex walked around the car to Lakota's side and opened the door, knowing the kid had already unbuckled herself "what did I say about unbuckling yourself"

"To let mommy do it" Lakota looked down

"Or whatever adult is driving the car, you know better"

"I'm sorry mommy"

"It's okay munchkin just don't do it again"

"Alex hey!" Erin made her way to Alex, kids rushing by her and into the building past a handful of teachers

"Ms. Paisley, hi!" Alex smiled and stiffened up as the teacher gave her a side hug 

Erin stepped back from the hug "it's Erin, come on now"

"Yeah but I don't want this one" she pointed to Lakota "to get any ideas ya know. We started calling her grandpa J'onn instead of papa around her when she started talking and she immediately started calling him J'onn it was a complete mess"

Erin laughed "Miss Paisley it is then, sounds better anyway"

Alex stood there awkwardly waiting for Erin's next move but it looked like it wasn't coming. The bell rang and the teacher seemed to break out of a trance

"Times for school mommy! Kisses" Alex kneeled down as Lakota ran over and showered her cheek with kisses. Alex returned a few of them and gave her a hug. Standing back up she watched Lakota run towards the other kids 

"Well I'll see you later, no art projects today so she probably won't have to stay overtime"

"Thank God, I really don't mean to make you stay late" 

"Oh no it's fine, she's sweet. I enjoy one on one time with some of the kids. Emphasis on some cause some of the others are literal nightmares." Erin leaned in "don't tell anyone I said that though I'm kind of enjoying this job" 

Alex laughed "I won't tell anyone" they stood there for another minute "um don't you have a uh class right now or?"

"Yeah, the kids take a little while with breakfast so I should probably get to the cafeteria and help the other staff"

"Yeah, didn't mean to hold you I tend to ramble a lot"

"It's fine it's cute, I'll see you around Alex" Erin replied as she walked to the school 

"Okay bye!" Alex got in her car and drove off

"Are you gonna pout the entire day I'm actually off?" Alex poked Kara as they entered Noonan's 

"Still upset you came and picked up Lakota last night" Kara sighed 

"She was already asleep" Alex looked at her confused as they both sat down opposite each other

"That's not why" Kara laughed to herself 

Alex realized what she was getting at and punched her shoulder over the table "I am serious Kara you better knock this off"

Kara dramatically groaned and slid down in her seat "can't you guys have like amazing make up sex already and just be a happy little family"

"Kara!"

"What! I'm tired of this disagreement you guys have going on. Be in love again already!" 

"We are in love, and we might've...... already slept together" 

Kara paused mouth wide open and grabbed her sister out of her seat, dragging her outside and down the street. She finally stopped at the park and pushed her to sit down at a bench. Kara sat down and took a deep breath "Alexandra Danvers you better tell me that this happened in the middle of that cooking class yesterday because how hard I hit you is gonna depend on how long ago this was"

"It was when we went to dinner as a family, for that first time in a while" Alex closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable 

"You know what? I'm not gonna hit you cause I'm actually a decent sister" Kara folded her arms and held her head up 

"Not telling you about my sex life doesn't make me a bad sister"

"Yes it does"

"No, no it doesn't. And most the time I do tell you you're literally trying to find a way to claw your ears off"

"Yeah well that was before, I need ALL updates about your marriage from here on out and I mean it Alex"

"My God MOM, I do tell you everything"

"Clearly not"

"Fine you want details" Alex smirked "she's definitely gotten more assertive, I mean I might still have the bruises where-"

"OKAY NEVER MIND!" Kara covered her ears

"That's exactly what I mean" Alex laughed as her phone rang, cutting off their conversation "it's Kelly I gotta take this" Alex got up and walked away from the bench

"I'm probably gonna listen in anyway!!! I said I want all details!"

"Hush!" Alex picked up the phone "Go for Danvers"

"That's still cheesy"

"Whatever, you know it's totally doin it for you"

Kelly laughed on the other side of the line "so do you wanna meet up for the parent-teacher conference or should we go in one car?"

"The what now?" Alex asked

"Did you forget?"

"God I think I did" Alex turned around to find Kara shaking her head. Alex made a face at her, effectively making Kara throw her hands up in surrender "I'll be there"

"Well duh but transportation was the question"

Alex smiled to herself "Well duh?"

"What?"

"I just like hearing that you knew me being there was a given, it's..... nice" 

"Yeah, I like it too"

"We should ride together"

"I'll pick you up"

"Okay see you then"

"Okay bye"

Alex stood there for a moment dozing off until she felt a presence to her side, she looked at her sister making a smug face

"You guys are so cute"

Alex pushed her face away and started walking back to Noonan's "whatever, I'm going to get breakfast"

Kara teased her all the way there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parent Teacher conference with Erin next chap :)


	16. Teacher Conferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly meet up with Erin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to stab Erin through the screen but here's a longer chapter, and maybe some angst relief at the end 😌

Kelly pulled into the school parking lot and turned the car off "What kind of report do you think we're gonna get"

"I think the kind that you can send in the mail, I don't understand these kind of things. Isn't that what a report card is for?"

"Well it shouldn't be too bad she speaks highly of Lakota, maybe we'll be in and out"

Alex sighed "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this whole thing is just a way to get to know the parents better"

"She seems to know you pretty well, me too matter of fact"

"What does that mean?"

"She told me the other day that you quite frequently rant about me to her"

"Oh God" Alex tucked her face into her hands, face and ears turning red

"I mean I don't mind being the subject of your attention all the time" Kelly dramatic flipped her hair, holding her head up

"Shut up! It was a one time thing!"

"Yeah right"

"Whatever, I'll make sure it never happens again" they both laughed 

"I find that that's not possible"

"Wow someone says one thing about you and your head is taking up all the space in the car" Alex rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat

"Clearly it was more than one, I think I remember her saying "she rants about you often." RANTS! OFTEN!"

"Suddenly I rather wait in the hallway for our meeting" Alex got out the car and walked towards the school 

Kelly started laughing and got out the car too "don't run into anyone! You might start ranting again!"

"Shut up!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Daniels right this way please" Erin escorted the parents into the room as she stopped to smile and wave at Alex before entering behind them

"I'm glad Lakota likes her, she tends to bump heads with the other ones"

"Are we the only ones she's on a first name basis with" Kelly questioned 

"Well she knows us"

"I mean yeah but don't you think it's more professional the other way around"

"I think she wants to be friends"

"I don't"

"What?" Alex tilted her head trying to figure out what her wife meant 

Kelly gave up knowing she'd never pick up on what she was saying "Please don't tell her anything else about our personal business she's our daughter's teacher. She's not a friend."

"I haven't, but is it really so bad to be friends with her. I mean she stayed behind for Lakota and she kind of goes above and beyond for her"

"Alex you shouldn't be someone's friend out of guilt, she said it was fine so it's okay. I mean if you're really feeling like you need to repay her we can give her a present, like an assortment or like a basket of treats"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds good" the door opened and the two parents walked out. They shook hands with Erin, then headed down the hallway 

"Alex, Kelly come on in" Erin held the door for them as they walked in. She walked to the other side of her desk and pointed to the two chair in front of it

Alex and Kelly sat down and waited while Erin went through a few papers "Okay, Lakota Danvers" she pulled a little stack of papers out with Lakota's name on it and laid them out on her desk "she's an amazing student, honestly one of my best but I've become a bit concerned with her lately"

Erin handed a drawing to Alex and she leaned into Kelly to show her. "I'm not sure what's concerning about this?"

"I'm just concerned because I walk by her table and hear her conversations with other students. I think she may be under the impression that everything is ya know"

"Everything is what" Kelly questioned 

"That everything is okay at home" Erin answered

"Everything is okay at home as far as she's concerned, she's a child she doesn't need to know everything"

"You know, I think this is my fault" Alex cut in "some things happened and I didn't really have a talk with her yet-"

"Alex, stop"

"We got her hopes up, it wasn't intentional"

"I'm not trying to be invasive I just don't want to see her get her feelings hurt" Erin answered

"You are being invasive, I mean what gives you the impression that her feelings are gonna be hurt"

"Well you mentioned to me not too long ago that you two were separated-"

Kelly saw Alex's face fall in the corner of her eye "home life is none of your concern, go back to how she's doing at school please" Kelly sat back frustrated

"Well other than that she's doing amazing, she does have her moments of defiance but her good behavior outweighs that by far"

Alex nodded in silence but seemed to be checked out of the conversation altogether

Kelly looked over at Alex and then back to Erin "is there anything else to go over"

"In my opinion I think she may need a child psychologist moving forward"

"She's fine"

"I'm just trying to help one of my students Ms. Olsen"

"No you're trying to dictate how we handle this situation that I've already told you is none of your business, and it's Mrs. Danvers"

"I just don't want it to get to a point where I'm gonna have to report it"

"Report what!" Kelly felt as if her blood was boiling until she felt a hand slip into hers, thumb running over the back of her hand. She looked over to Alex who was still looking forward at Erin

"As I said, my concerns Mrs. Danvers" Erin looked to Alex "Alex is there anything else you'd like to add" 

"No, I think we're good"

Kelly stormed into the house dropping her bag at the door along with her shoes and went upstairs. Alex decided to come in with her, not being used to Kelly being this upset. She went upstairs and sat on the couch, watching Kelly pace back and forth 

"She really has some fucking nerve just inserting herself into our business like that"

"I mean you did kind of tell her that we're separated, her being concerned about Lakota is valid. Though I completely don't like the way she's going about it"

"Alex look at me" Alex looked up to Kelly "she does not give a shit about us being separated, and she is not concerned. She was happy when I told her. She may care about Lakota but the only reason she keeps bringing it up is because at this point I think she likes the damn sound of it. I mean-" Kelly scuffed "Ms. Olsen? Give me a fucking break"

"What? Why the hell would she be happy about that?"

"For God's sake Alex she fucking likes you! Do I have to spell it out for you! Well there it is"

Alex sat back for a minute and her face fell yet again that night. Kelly took a deep breath and sat next to Alex 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you"

"It's okay"

"It's not, I shouldn't be yelling at you because I'm mad at her. That's not fair"

"I should've seen it"

"It's not in you"

Alex laughed quietly "what is that supposed to mean" 

"Remember when that lady at the icecream shop started vividly talking about chocolate and you responded "I don't even like chocolate icecream" and I couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes straight"

"Yeah? You never told me why though"

"She was hitting on you hun, and she was subtly hinting that you were already into chocolate" Kelly pointed to herself "so you should ya know, be into her"

"What-" Alex's face twisted up, still confused 

Kelly looked at her for a minute and leaned in, grabbing the back of Alex's neck. Kissing her softly, she pulled back and kept their foreheads together "it means, my oblivious dork.... you're quite literally incapable of noticing when other women are hitting on you. I honestly think it's my favorite quality of yours"

Alex laughed and moved her head up to look at Kelly "your oblivious dork?"

"Of course that's the only thing you heard" Kelly rolled her eyes

"I've gotta say, calling yourself Mrs. Danvers today maybe made up for you going around telling people we're separated"

"Hush" Kelly leaned in and kissed her again 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😁


	17. Gradual Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Kelly meet up :)
> 
> Fic earning it's rating thanks to darkwillow6 over on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Kara opened the door, pouting yet again 

"Stop it Kara"

"I think I'm gonna start ignoring you when you come to pick her up as an insensitive"

Alex walked through the door "you do know sex doesn't solve everything you pervert"

"Well yeah I know that, but you don't neccesarily have to sleep with each other....." Kara shut the door "just like, hangout overnight"

"Yeah okay" Alex walked into Kara's room and checked in on Lakota "how long has she been asleep"

"She just went down about fifteen minutes ago, she's probably gonna wanna stay. It's Friday anyways so why not?"

"I can't decide that, it's Kelly's days now"

"Oh please, you guys still have days?" Kara scuffed and went to sit down, Alex following close behind 

"Well yeah"

"You two are genuinely exhausting"

"Maybe if you weren't in my business"

"I live vicariously through you, you already know this. When you win we win."

"Whatever"

"So what happened tonight"

"Who's to say anything did happen"

"Things will get violent if I don't get details like now"

"Okay Jesus, when did you get so mean"

"The moment you two thought space was a good idea, now spill"

"Well turns out Lakota's favorite teacher-"

"Ms. Paisley"

"Yes Ms. Paisley, is into me" Alex waited for a reaction from her sister but didn't get one "hello?"

"Yes, continue"

"I just said..... her teacher is into me"

"I'm sorry wait, you came to that realization YESTERDAY? God I thought you were stating a fact"

"No!"

"Well it's safe to say you're the last to know. Think Lakota might even be onto her"

"Shut up"

"Okay next"

"Her and Kelly got into this big argument about how we should consider Lakota's feelings moving forward because she's "under the impression that everything is okay", even though we're separated"

"Wow"

"Yeah, and they totally started getting into it"

"That's way out of line, how did she even know you two were separated"

"I guess Kelly mentioned it"

"So last night was pretty eventful"

"Yeah" Alex smiled

"Woah! What was that"

Alex cleared her throat "what was what?"

"That smile, something else happened" Kara hit her shoulder 

"Ouch Kara relax"

"I said details now! Don't leave anything out"

"We may have kissed...... twice"

"Holy crap! YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME THAT FIRST!" Kara yelled as she shook her sister 

"Kara shhhhhhhh! Lakota"

"Right sorry" Kara got up and walked to the kitchen "yeah I'm getting snacks and you're gonna replay this whole night for me, word for word"

"Kara, I just told you everything"

"I said word for word"

  
Kelly knocked on the door and waited for an answer 

"Kelly hey" Alex greeted as she opened the door "Lakota isn't here, I left her at Kara's last night but I can go get her"

"No that's okay, can I come in?"

"Oh uh yeah" Alex moved to the side and let Kelly in 

Alex started to pick up toys around the house and put them into a bucket as Kelly sat down "is everything okay" Alex asked as she also sat down

"It's fine I just thought maybe we should talk"

"I get it, in the moment thing" 

"Please stop talking" Kelly laughed "I don't want this to end up like after dinner and you go running off on me"

"Okay"

"It wasn't a split second decision, and neither was that night. It was something that I found myself thinking about often so it just..... happened"

"So are you ready to um, work on us?"

"I've been ready, I just didn't know where to start"

"Well I think we'll just have to kind of stumble through it then cause I don't know either" they laughed softly "can I?" Alex leaned towards Kelly 

"Of course" Alex leaned in until their noses were brushing, Kelly closed the gap

It was different this time. More tentative. Because neither really knew what to expect beyond it. But their lips remained hopelessly locked together. The still air in the room was permeated with low moans and harsh breaths. Alex enjoyed the feeling of her fingertips against Kelly’s arm. The skin to skin contact, however slight, woke up a part of them that had been dormant for far longer than it ever should have. Kelly was more submissive to Alex in this moment because she was tired. Exhausted from pushing her away all this time.

Alex, for her part, was hesitant to push for more, fearing Kelly may become overwhelmed. That is, until Kelly grabbed her wrist gently and placed it under her shirt in wordless permission. Immediately, Alex continued the upward momentum of her hand, fingers gliding along the bottom of Kelly’s bra once she reached it. On touch alone, she knew which one she was wearing, quickly undoing the hooks with no more than three fingers. That was when Kelly leaned back so that she could pull the straps through her shirt sleeves. The unfastened garment fell to her lap, only to be pushed to the floor by Alex.

When Alex leaned into her, Kelly acquiesced to gravity, turning slightly to lie on her back. She wrapped her legs around the backs of Alex’s thighs once she was in position. Feeling the demanding warmth from Kelly’s body, some places more than others, kept things moving forward. Alex straightened up so that she was resting on her knees. She pulled Kelly into a seated position briefly to take off her shirt. As Kelly fell back again, Alex removed her own shirt and bra before returning one hand to the couch cushion and the other to Kelly’s now exposed breast.

Kelly returned her lips to Alex’s and there was more confidence in it than the last time they’d done this. This time it was more of a reunion because they knew it could actually work now. Now that they knew they both still wanted it to. Alex sat back again when she grew lightheaded. She covered for her weakness by removing Kelly’s pants in one motion. The excess air flowing across Kelly’s skin raised goosebumps all over her body, forcing her nipples to points. Alex took the opportunity to close two eager lips around some of the stiffened flesh while her fingers teased at the waistband of Kelly’s underwear.

When Kelly picked her hips up off of the couch, Alex’s fingers slipped lower, dragging across dampened fabric. Alex felt the pleasantness of Kelly’s moans vibrating in her ears. A benefit of knowing Kelly’s body was that Alex knew exactly how to keep those sounds coming. Starting at Kelly’s neck, Alex began kissing the most vulnerable spots she could find on the way down. Under Kelly’s jaw. The center of her chest. A left rib just under her breast. Just above and below her bellybutton. Hip. Lower, inner hip. Kelly’s breathing quickened the lower Alex went.

Alex’s hot breath between her legs caused her body to tremble in anticipation. Upon glancing at the glistening flesh before her, Alex realized how close Kelly really was despite the minimal contact with the actual source of her desire. The second the tip of Alex’s tongue touched her, Kelly’s hand was grasping softly at red hair. Alex let herself enjoy the taste of her wife for far longer than was necessary just to prolong the symphony of Kelly’s bliss. Kelly was moments from begging when Alex’s tongue filled her completely. In anticipation of the surprised jerk, Alex held tight to the tops of Kelly’s thighs.

Kelly’s muscles fought against Alex’s grip as the first flutters of an orgasm signaled the impending crash. At that point, Alex stuck to deep, probing thrusts of her tongue, growing excited when the muscles inside reacted to the stimulation. Kelly, not able to control much anymore, squeezed Alex’s shoulder with one hand while trying to stifle her urge to cry out with the other. Kelly’s hand slips from Alex’s shoulder when her hips pick up off the couch again, this time with the unexpected force of her orgasm. Alex confirmed that suspicion when she felt Kelly dripping down her chin, all the way to her collarbone.

Almost right after, Kelly’s hands sought contact with Alex, urging her back up to rest on top of her again. With both hands on Alex’s cheeks, Kelly kissed her despite the fact that Alex had yet to clean her face. Kelly sucked in a breath at the unexpected contact of Alex’s thigh between her legs.

“Sorry,” Alex said, knowing Kelly’s sensitivity was at its peak.

“Take these off,” Kelly said, unfastening Alex’s jeans.

Her breath was coming out in labored gusts, a perfect indication of how charged everything still was. Alex stood to do what had been asked. When Kelly pulled her back to the couch, she was caught off guard. As soon as she landed in a seated position, Kelly sat on Alex’s left thigh, a leg bracing either side of it. Alex pressed the ball of her foot into the floor below to raise her thigh for more contact.

There was only enough space between Alex’s legs for Kelly’s fingertips. Kelly massaged her wife slowly, deliberately, enjoying Alex’s loss of focus as her thigh faltered for a second. Alex’s lungs fought to function between kisses, gasps, and moans. Alex pressed her palm to the back of Kelly’s hand, urging her to increase the pressure. While Kelly hadn’t intended to come a second time, she was well on her way there. Especially when Alex took hold of her backside and assisted in the back and forth Kelly didn’t even realize she’d started.

When Kelly’s movements became more stuttered against her and her face fell to rest on her shoulder, Alex held her even tighter. Kelly’s hand was still going somehow and Alex concentrated on each stroke of soft fingertips. She angled her hips forward just a touch and the subtle shift did it. Her back pressed firmly into the couch when her muscles stiffened. Kelly, feeling the change in firmness under her, wrapped her arms around Alex for more control of her own position.

Alex kissed the shoulder that was right by her mouth and as the saliva cooled on Kelly’s skin, she stilled, grunting into Alex’s ear seconds before collapsing weakly in the arms that still held her. Now calm, and mostly limp, Kelly turned to Alex who had been awaiting the eye contact. There was a hint of trepidation there that only Kelly would notice so she fell deeper into Alex’s embrace and kissed her slowly and for as long as she wanted to.


	18. Car Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Kelly drop Lakota off at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today cuz why not

Lakota ran up the walkway and knocked on the door. She waited but there was no answer. "Bubby!" Lakota ran back to Kara who was on her way too "keys?"

Kara looked behind her and saw both cars parked "just knock again bub" 

"Keys bubby!" Lakota held her hand out

"Hey, don't raise your voice at me"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. But there's a nicer way to ask"

"Keys please" Kara handed her the keys and she ran back to the door

She knew it was pointless cause her niece would sit there for about 6 minutes trying to reach the wrong key in there. Kara got to the door and kneeled down "can I try"

"Yes" Lakota handed her the keys and Kara opened the door 

Lakota ran in and upstairs "Oh my goodness!"

Alex's eyes opened to their daughter jumping around and Kara trying to drag the kid back out. Alex, not being completely conscious snuggled into the covers stacked on top of her and....... Alex nearly shot straight up if it didn't risk the blankets falling off of them 

Lakota ran around Kara and straight to them "hi mommies! Did you guys stay here all night?!" Kelly tucked her head into Alex's neck and tried to bury herself in the covers in embarrassment 

"I uh" Alex looked at Kara who was facing the wall

"I'm so sorry!" Kara yelled "You guys didn't pick up all day so I got worried so I just decided to stop by this morning"

"Oh God Kara's here too?" Kelly whispered and wanted to sink into the couch

"Well sorry to break it to you but Lakota's not exactly driving yet" Alex felt a pinch in her side "ow, stop pinching me!"

"Can I get in" Lakota tried to climb onto the couch but Kelly held the cover down and turned her head 

"No!" all three of them yelled, Kara still facing the wall

Lakota's face fell and Kelly immediately regretted it "I'm sorry baby it's just, we're about to get ready for the day. Maybe we can cuddle later?"

"All three of us?!" Lakota asked excitedly 

"Well I don't know about all three cause you know-"

"Can we have this conversation later please!" Kara yelled 

"Can you go downstairs please!" Alex yelled

"Kara inched to the stairs trying not to look" 

"Go with bubby" Kelly said Lakota followed Kara down the stairs 

"When the hell did we fall asleep" Kelly began to get up, but paused when Alex was trying to pull the covers to herself "you can't have all the covers Alex"

"Well you were about to pull them completely off of me"

"It's not like you mind"

"Well with two other people in the house...."

"Just, here" Kelly maneuvered herself to give Alex a blanket so they could get to the room

Alex and Kara pulled up to Lakota's school. Alex got out and went to Lakota's side. Lakota immediately got up and leaned through the middle to give Kara kisses. Alex rolled her eyes and shut the door as her sister proceeded to pull her giggling child into the front seat, nearly suffocating her with kisses 

"Cute" Alex jumped "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to startle" Alex turned around to Erin

"That uh tends to happen when you walk up on people"

"It wasn't my intention I swear, it's just been a while since I've seen you"

Kara opened the door and set her niece on the sidewalk "bye bub I love you. Be good"

"Ok bubby!" Lakota ran to Alex and hugged her leg "Bye mommy, see you later"

"By munchkin" she watched as Lakota ran inside with the other kids 

"So do you like.... come to all the parents cars?" Kara questioned tilting her head 

"I come to some of them"

"I mean what's "some" and do you like wait for us to get here?" 

"No but I do see you pull up"

"You just seem to be so exact, and I've never really seen you greet the other students"

"Well-"

"In fact I don't see you greet Lakota at all?"

"I greet her in the classroom"

"So what's the point in coming to the car?"

Alex turned and gave Kara a look "I like to greet the parents too"

"Huh, well I mean every time I pull up with Kelly we don't seem to get such a friendly greeting" Kara smiled passive aggressively 

"Well it looks like class is starting so..... and we have to get going so" Alex walked to Kara, stuffing her into the car and shut the door "have a good one"

Erin stood there silently as they pulled off

"What is the matter with you?" Alex asked as she tried to hit Kara and drive at the same time

"Hey! Stop it, she's treating you differently for personal reasons and you know it. Why are you trying to be so non confrontational with her, set her straight!"

"Kara look, I just don't want to fuck this up okay. I'm distancing myself as much as I can. I'm even in and out when picking up Lakota so there's no time for conversation"

"Yeah and how's that working for you"

"I just..... come on Kara"

"Look I get it, you don't wanna risk it because of Lakota. But that's not fair to you and that's not fair to Kelly. She's using Lakota to get to you and also using Lakota against Kelly"

"Against Kelly?"

"I mean look what happened today. You'll defend her if that means keeping the relationship between them. It's toxic Alex. It's not right. And I have no doubt that she'll do the same to Kelly if not magnified"

Alex sighed as she pulled to the stoplight "I feel like I'm doing everything wrong here, I mean I'm just trying to keep everyone happy"

"Sometimes that's not an option Alex"

"I need it to be"

"Well not everyone is happy right now" Kara stated matter of factly 

"But making Kelly happy will upset Lakota and I'm back at square fucking one! God!"

"Hey, hey. Relax. We'll figure it out okay? Just keep avoiding her while we do alright?"

"Yeah, okay"

"And no more car visits" Kara rolled her eyes 


	19. Temper Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter :)

Lakota walked back to the table and smiled when she saw Ms. Paisley looking at her work. She ran and stood next to her, setting down the crayons she went to get "do you like it?"

"I love it! What's going on here"

"Well" Lakota pulled the paper closer to herself and started pointing "this is mommy, and this is mama. They were cuddling, but like the adult kind you're not allowed to do until your older"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I'm getting ready to draw one of all three of us, but I'm not really sure how to draw a TV so I asked Joey"

"Wow, I can't wait to see it"

"Really?" Lakota asked looking up to Erin

"Of course sweetheart"

"Okay!"

  
Kelly held Lakota's hand as they walked down the hallway to Kara's apartment 

"I don't understand why mama, it's just one dinner!"

"I said no baby, I'm pretty sure Ms. Paisley is very busy. She has-" Kelly thought up an excuse "lots of homework to grade baby"

Lakota snatched her hand out of Kelly's and fell to the floor "but I wanna mama!" she yelled as she started crying 

"Lakota Marie Danvers, get off this floor now" Kelly snapped which resulted in the child crying harder. Kelly turned her head when she heard a door open and saw Kara walking down the hallway 

"Rough day?" Kara tilted her head and looked down at the kid who had her head tucked into her arms now, still crying 

"She hasn't had a nap, and she's been fighting me all the way here" Kelly sighed looking down at Lakota too

"Hey I'll get her, just go relax for a bit"

"I didn't come here to dump her on you Kara, I came so you guys could hang out and have dinner"

"I know but still, just go okay? I got it"

Kelly nodded and headed into the apartment 

"Bub" Kara kneeled down and pulled Lakota's arms off of her face "stop crying" she wiped Lakota's face trying to get the child to breathe. She grabbed the her and stood her up on her feet "that wasn't very nice of you to throw a tantrum on mama like that"

"I know" Lakota pouted nearly crying again 

"Hey, there's no need for crying use your words. You're a big girl right?"

"Yes bubby"

"Then why am finding you out here on the floor Lakota"

"I'm sorry bubby"

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to bub" Lakota nodded "go in there and tell her you're sorry. Give her a hug and kisses okay"

Lakota ran to the apartment, Kara close behind and climbed on the couch next to Kelly. She pulled herself into her lap and wiped her face again. "I'm really sorry mama, I didn't mean to be mean to you. It won't happen again"

"That's okay baby"

Lakota hugged Kelly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She went to the other side of the couch and tucked herself into a pillow

Kelly walked to the kitchen, Kara following her

"Water?" Kara offered 

"Beer please" 

Kara nodded and pulled a beer out the fridge. She popped the top and handed it to her. "She's still crying"

"I know, sometimes you just have to leave her be. This is one of those times"

"What was she crying about anyways? "

"She wants to have dinner with Erin"

Kara rolled her eyes "you've gotta be kidding me"

"Nope"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was something she planted in her head"

"Honestly I thought the same thing but I'm not gonna go around pointing the finger just yet"

"Wait" Kara turned towards the couch and frowned "I think she cried herself to sleep"

"She'll be out for the next few hours, let's watch a movie then start dinner"

"I am now glad I got her favorite"

"God me too"

  
Alex opened the desk drawer and picked up her phone, answering it "Yeah what's up"

"You know it's career day at Lakota's school tomorrow right?"

"Yeah I know, we both know I can't go so your time to shine" Alex laughed "that was the part.... where you laugh...."

"I'm sorry I'm just a bit stressed"

"Well hey we can ask Kara"

"Yeah right, Lakota would be famous at that school if Supergirl showed up. The kid is already popular enough"

"True" Alex laughed "but I meant the reporter part"

"It's not that I don't wanna do it it's just, you know"

"Paisley, yeah I get it"

"God it's like she's everywhere, can't get rid of her"

"Well Lakota has always found your job cool even though she has no clue what you do. She just knows you're a lawyer, and you look badass. So just walk in there and sell it for a couple hours for her and go home. I have full faith you can make it without taking that teacher's head off"

"We'll see, but uh yeah. I guess I can fake it till I make it"

"Thank God cause I already got Lakota this cute little briefcase and this button up. Oh my God she's gonna look so cute. I've even got the shoes, she's so excited to put them on"

"No!" Kelly laughed "Did you get the little slacks?"

"Did I get the little slacks!!?!?" Alex asked incredulously "of course I got them, my baby is gonna be going to work with you the next day I'll tell you that. They better watch out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Career day next 😁


	20. Career Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Career day at Lakota's school :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter cause why not? 😁

"Is mama coming?" Lakota asked as Alex sat her on the bed to put her shoes on

"Of course baby, she's just having some trouble at work"

"I want her to see my outfit"

"She will, she's gonna be there"

Lakota hopped off the bed once her shoes were on "and my tie?"

"Well mama doesn't usually wear a tie babe"

"It's okay I wanna wear one"

"Alright" Alex walked to her drawer and pulled out a tie "come here" Alex kneeled down and tied the tie loosely around her neck "there you go all ready"

"My briefcase!"

"Yeah go get it so I can take pictures" Alex told her as she pulled out her phone

"Aw mommyyyyy"

"Hush you knew it was coming, and you know your mom will kill me if I don't get some before you mess up your outfit"

  
"You said you'd do everything you could!"

"I did, I don't know what you want me to say. There was no way he wasn't doing time for this, he assaulted the woman" Kelly explained as she started putting files into her desk

"You just ruined a man's life I hope you know that!"

"If we're being real-" Kelly took a deep breath and corrected herself "you need to go, there's nothing left I can do about it. I'm not a judge and I'm not over his case anymore"

"You're gonna fix this"

"Sir you need to leave" Kelly continued putting stuff away when the man wiped the stuff off her desk "security!" Kelly got up as he tried to walk around the desk 

Security ran into the room and surveyed it "hey! You need to get out of here!"

The man stopped "That's the problem with you lawyers, you don't give a shit about the rest of us. No you just fuck up the case and get to move on with your perfect lives"

"You need to go man! Police are on their way" the security guard interrupted 

"You think I didn't give a shit about your case just because I lost!? I did everything in my power, against my better judgment! I studied your family, his kids, his parents. How he grew up! I tried everything, and I still lost! But even so it's not my job to give a shit! I just help you and defend you. Caring is a God damn courtesy. And you have no idea what's going on in my "perfect life" no fucking idea"

Two officers rounded the corner into the office 

"I'm on my way out" the man stated as one of the police officers followed him

"Ma'am?" the officer asked

"It's fine I just wanted him gone"

The officer nodded and headed down the hallway 

"Here let me help you out"

"No that's okay Sean I've got it" Kelly walked over to the mess on the ground 

"It'll go faster" he smiled 

"Thank you " Kelly responded as they both picked the stuff off the ground 

"You know, you're a kickass lawyer. I've seen you work and I've seen what you put yourself through to try to win a case. Like you said it's a courtesy to care, but you do it every time. If you lost this case? It was meant to be. Nothing you can do about it."

"Thank you Sean"

"Yeah don't sweat it, and I mean that. Screw that guy. He doesn't know you"

"It just sucks sometimes, I feel powerless you know"

Sean picked up the last of what was on the floor and started organizing it on the desk as Kelly picked up the broken hourglass Alex had bought her for her birthday "you did what you could. You know that"

"Yeah" Kelly tried to wipe her tears up

"Hey, hey" Sean ran over and grabbed the hourglass "we can get it fixed, I know a guy okay? I'll figure it out "

"Sean you don't have to"

"Look, I know you have a thing planned with your kid, so get out of here alright. You're already late. Let me handle this"

Kelly looked at the time and panicked "God I got so caught up" Kelly made her way to the door "Thank you so much Sean"

"Get out of here woman!" he laughed as he watched her run down the hallway and out the door

  
"Can I sit here with you"

"I'm sorry Ms. Paisley but this seat is for mama"

"Where is your mommy?" Erin asked as she stood by Lakota's booth 

"She had a work emergency so now my bubby is here waiting with me" Lakota pointed to Kara by the snack bowl

"Well sweet girl, we have a about thirty minutes left so I think maybe-"

"No Ms. Paisley! Mama is always here. Always. She also has to see my outfit"

"I don't believe she's coming sweetheart"

Lakota frowned, wiping her face to keep herself from crying "don't say that"

"Is everything okay here?" Kara walked up and put a cup of goldfish and some juice down for Lakota 

"She keeps saying mama is not coming bubby"

"Well I think Ms. Paisley and I are gonna sidebar over here for a moment" Kara walked a bit from the stand as Erin followed "what is the matter with you"

"This isn't anything personal Ms. Danvers I was just stating there's only thirty minutes left. If she was gonna show up she would've done it already"

"How about you just don't worry about it at all"

"It's my job to worry about my students, and if she's getting her hopes up I need to make sure she's okay when she gets disappointed"

"You listen here-"

"Mama!" they both turned seeing Lakota run to Kelly nearly knocking her over when she squatted to hug her "guys she's here! Hurry!" Lakota's friends ran to the booth and surrounded Kelly, one of them playing with her suitcase 

Kara smiled at Erin "saved by the bell" she walked over and listened as Kelly spoke to the kids about her job

"What do you carry the suitcase for?" one of the kids asked

"For important documents, to defend the good guys from injustice"

"Woah!" all the kids started talking to each other 

"Is it true that you have to defend the bad guys sometimes?" Another kid asked 

"Yes, unfortunately I have to defend the bad guys sometimes"

"But why? They're bad"

"Everyone deserves justice, no matter how bad they are Kenny!" Lakota answered for her 

"That's right baby!" Kelly smiled at Kara in disbelief 

"Well okay" Kenny laughed 

"Any other questions?" Kelly asked as Kara stood next to her. 

"Is it true that you're friends with Supergirl?"

Kelly and Kara looked at each other and smirked "I don't know, maybe we can get her here and find out"

The kids started yelling and jumping around not noticing Kara had left the building 

Erin walked up behind Kelly "Hope you're getting a kick out of getting my kid's hopes up"

"You know, your doubt about me is starting to get amusing" just then both doors opened and Kara walked in, in her Super suit 

"Did someone call for Supergirl?" the parents in the room laughed as the kids were practically falling over each other trying to follow her to Kelly's booth

Erin was taken aback for a moment and rolled her eyes "of course" she went to stand with the other parents 

Lakota leaned into Kelly "I've been keeping the secret really good mama" 

"I know baby good job, by the way I LOVE your outfit"

"Really?! I was trying to look like you!"

"I know babe you look amazing!"

"Thank you mama"


	21. Rough Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly bump heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is straight up angst y'all. Sorry :/

Kelly, Kara and Lakota walked into the apartment and upstairs seeing Alex on the couch watching TV

"You got off early?" Kara asked as she plopped next to her sister 

"Yeah I was gonna head back over but then I realized you guys were probably on the way. But now that I see it maybe I should've stopped by"

Kelly laughed "Well this one here" she pointed at Kara "showed up as Supergirl and the kids went way over the time asking us about justice and all kinds of things. Honestly I was surprised they were even still paying attention to me at that point"

"Because you're cool mama!"

"Yeah she's pretty cool" Alex smiled at Lakota 

"Hey um can you go get ready for bed and play on your tablet until I come get you? You can probably stay up a little and watch some cartoons" Kelly smiled at Lakota

"Okay mama" she ran to her room

"Door shut baby!" the door shut soon after and Kelly sat down on the table opposite to the sisters

"Um should I go?" Kara sank into the couch 

"Doesn't matter much" Kelly shrugged and looked to Alex "I want to transfer Lakota's homeroom teacher"

Alex sat forward "wait what? Did something happen?"

"Uh, yeah a lot if somethings happened"

"What did she do?" 

"Well you were there for most of it"

"Well what did she do tonight?"

Kelly looked at her confused "does it matter, she's harassing us"

"Well I just wanted to know what caused this"

"Well to start she was telling Lakota that Kelly wasn't gonna show, nearly making her cry" Kara added in from the side 

"Why would she say that?" Alex asked 

"Cause I was more late than I planned on being"

"When did you get there?"

"About 30 minutes before it was over"

"Oh" Alex nodded 

"Why does all of that even matter, why are you questioning me as if she needs some kind of justification for being an asshole"

"I'm not I'm just trying to find the reasoning behind it all. I wasn't trying to pick sides or anything"

"What?!" 

Kara got up slowly and went into the room with Lakota, shutting the door

"Did I say something?"

"Wasn't trying to pick sides?"

"Well yeah, but if I had to I would pick you of course but I'm just trying to keep the peace Kelly"

"Fuck the peace! I want her out of that class and I shouldn't need anymore explanation on top of how she's been treating us lately"

"I'll talk to her"

"No there's been more than enough talking"

"Kelly please"

"Why are you trying to keep her in this class so badly"

"She adores her Kelly! And all her friends are in that class. We can't just rip her away from that because of how we feel personally"

"Wow, just wow"

"Just hold on okay, I'll figure something out. I will talk to her and set things straight"

"You know that is so easy to say when you're the one that isn't getting shit from her. It's car visits, hugs, and nice greetings for you"

"And I haven't entertained any of it"

"Well you haven't exactly said no either"

Alex sat back "You know what fuck it Kelly. Do what you want. I'll talk to the fucking Principal and get a meeting"

"I told you so we can make this decision together"

"No you've already made up your mind, you know it's not like I've been ignoring it by the way. I've been running myself fucking ragged trying to find a way to make you happy and try to get Erin to fuck off so Lakota doesn't have to give it all up cause the God damn adult can't figure it out. Of course I'm sick of how she treats you, but I try to make you feel better and I try to make ways so you don't have to talk to her. I avoid her myself unless there's times where you have to talk to her and I just relay you the information for you so you don't have to deal with her shit. There's times where I ABSOLUTELY have to meet with her and I make it dry as possible so we don't have to speak for long. I haven't exactly said no? Maybe because it's not all sunshine and rainbows over here either. It's manipulation. She's dangling my fucking kid and my wife over my head knowing I'm trying to keep the peace! Fuck this" Alex scuffed and walked to her room "You can have a extra night if you want to take Lakota with you, or you can leave her. It's whatever YOU wanna do" Alex shut the door leaving Kelly speechless 

Alex opened the door and unbuckled Lakota. She set her on the sidewalk and grabbed her backpack. She handed it to her and gave her kisses "bye baby"

"Bye mommy! Hi Ms. Paisley" Lakota said as she ran off 

Alex rolled her eyes and shut the door "what do you want?"

"Rough morning?"

"Something like that" 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Alex turned around "actually yeah, I do"

"Okay"

"What are you doing?"

"Excuse me?"

Alex walked closer to Erin "I said what are you doing, are you getting a kick out of messing with me?"

"No of course not"

"Then why do you insist on messing with Kelly, threatening her with bullshit reports about Lakota. Making her feel like a shit parent. Why?"

"It's not bullshit Alex they're actual-"

"Stop"

"concerns that I thought needed to be brought to the table"

"I said fucking stop!"

Erin looked at her confused 

"I don't like you like that Erin, you know that. I've been doing everything in my power to make that clear. This relationship is strictly business and for Lakota. God for fucks SAKE if there's a part of you in there that actually gives a shit about Lakota you'll stop"

"I don't understand you, you know. One day you talk about wanting to meet up again and all open about your problems and then the next you're all love dovey with your separated wife"

"She's still my wife Erin, and the mother of my child. God look if an apology is what you want I'm sorry okay! I wasn't trying to lead you on I was just ranting about my day and you were an open ear"

"Wow" Erin scuffed and walked towards the school which had cleared out, the kids being in the dining hall 

"No stop!" Alex grabbed her arm and turned her "this isn't the part where you go and take it out on Lakota or go reporting shit okay. Just let it go! I really don't want to move her to another teacher because you're her favorite and you know that. And I think a part of you likes her as a student too. So just drop it Erin!"

"Fuck you Alex" Erin snatched her arm and walked in the building 

"Fuck!" Alex yelled as she hit the roof of her car, attracting some attention from people walking by. She opened the door and sat in her car. She thought about starting the car but threw the keys in the seat "can one thing just go right please" Alex asked out not sure exactly who she was talking to. She sat there crying to herself for about an hour before she pulled herself together and drove to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No you may not sue me for emotional damages


	22. Late Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex assumes the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil somethin before bed

Alex walked out to her car to find Kelly leaning against it "another day Kelly okay, it's been a really long one and I have to go pick up Lakota. Who probably just had the worst day of school in her life" Alex walked around the car to the driver's side and tried to open it only for Kelly to close it back 

"What are you talking about"

"Nothing okay, I fucked up everything myself so it doesn't matter if she gets transferred at this point. Please move Kelly I wanna leave"

"Alex I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize. There's nothing to be sorry about. Everything worked out" Alex tried to open it again but Kelly didn't move her hand "what do you want from me?" Alex asked voice slightly cracking trying to keep herself from breaking down

"I want you to not run, and talk to me"

"I don't wanna talk Kelly, and Lakota's about to be-"

"Another excuse why you can't talk to me"

"Why are you pushing this! I didn't say we aren't talking about it at all I just said not now!"

Kelly sighed and moved her hand off the door "Kara called me, and she said she heard you upset this morning."

"I'm pretty sure she did. When I'm in distress in any way my heart beat picks up the same so she listens in. Big whoop" Alex shrugged "everything is pretty fucked up right now so yeah I guess she's gonna be picking up on that a lot. Just go home please. And stop apologizing, you didn't do anything" Alex opened the door and got in the car 

Alex grabbed the bag of Lakota's favorite candy and stood by the car waiting for the kids to come barreling out with their teachers. Ms. Paisley's class came out and Lakota tapped her and pointed. Erin nodded and Lakota took off towards Alex. Alex waited for Erin to follow but she seemed to make small talk amongst her students instead 

"Hi mommy!" Lakota smiled as she clinged onto Alex's legs

"Wow....." Alex stood there for a moment confused "you seem to be in a pretty good mood"

"Yeah Ms. Paisley let us have free day! I showed her the painting I made of a turtle and she let me hang it on the wall!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she looked a little bit sad though"

"Oh"

"Are those gummies!?"

"Well yeah"

"Those are the feel better gummies!"

"The what now?"

"Every time I'm sad we either cuddle or you give me some gummies and make them make noises so I'll laugh" Lakota giggled 

"Okay, you've caught me" Alex smiled

"Can I see them?"

"Uh sure" 

Lakota grabbed the bag and Alex watched from afar as she ran back to the teacher. She tapped her on the leg and Erin squatted down to her level. She watched as Lakota explained something animatedly and handed her the bag, making Erin laugh. Erin touched her face and gave her a hug. Lakota made her way back to Alex 

"What was that for munchkin"

"Well she was having a bad day so I gave her the feel good gummies, cause I didn't need them" Lakota smiled up at Alex

Alex let out a wet laugh "God I love you kid"

  
Kelly turned down the TV and picked up her phone, realizing it was a number from the school. She frowned and picked up the phone 

"Kelly?"

"Why are you calling me at eight at night?"

"I know it's unprofessional-"

"Then why is it happening"

"I just-..... I heard you were thinking about moving Lakota out of my class"

"Let me guess, you heard that from Alex"

"It wasn't exactly a sharing type of moment if that's what you're thinking. She seemed frustrated. And she kind of gave me a kick in the ass this morning that I'll admit pissed me off but...."

"But what?" 

"I needed it. I needed to wake up. And the statement didn't exactly hit me until your daughter tried to make me feel better by giving me a pack of gummy worms"

"Feel good gummies"

"Yeah feel good gummies. I was so in my feelings the entire day and she immediately knew something was off. Smart kid"

"Yeah, she is. But is there a reason you're telling me all this?"

"I just wanted to call and tell you I'm sorry. I want to tell Alex too and I know it seems like a coward move doing it over the phone but I have a feeling if I tried to approach you it wouldn't work. Just, don't move her. Please" 

"I think it's best for all of us"

"I get why you would feel that way but just give it a chance and I'll leave your family alone from now on. If not for me or Alex, then for Lakota? I would really hate to lose a sweetheart like her over my actions"

"I'll talk it over with Alex"

"Just, think about it okay"

"I will"

"Okay thank you, Good night"

"Good night"


	23. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly stops by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mind constructive criticism or frustration about the plot. That's what we're all here for folks :) to get through the angst. We are slowly but surely getting there with them

"Hey kid can we talk for a minute?" Alex asked Lakota. She knew it would take a few times cause she was watching TV "Kota"

"Yes mommy"

"Can we talk"

"Yes" Lakota crawled to sit next to Alex as Alex turned the TV down

"How would you feel about Mr. Ross?"

"He's nice"

"You think so? You have any friends over in that class"

"I have some"

"How would you feel about moving over there?"

"Like tempo uh" Lakota looked to Alex

"Temp"

"Temp" Lakota repeated

"Tempo"

"Tempo"

"Rarey"

"Rarey"

"Tem-po-rar-y" 

"Temporary"

"There you go high five" Lakota gave her a high five as hard as she could 

"Thank you mommy. So would it?"

"Well, not really" 

"Well I like my class and I've already got all my stuff on the wall. And my friends too"

"You can see them at recess though baby"

"But I'll really miss them when we go back in"

"Lakota" Alex sighed 

"Please mommy, I'll be good."

Alex paused for a moment "hold on baby, you're not in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong"

"I didn't?"

"You know what? That's okay. Let's just get ready to make dinner okay?"

"YAY!" Lakota ran to the bathroom to wash her hands "sloppy joes!!!"

Alex turned over and looked at the clock when she heard the knock on the door. She got up and went to Lakota's room, checking in on her. 

She made her way down the stairs and opened the door "Kelly? Is everything okay?" Alex asked worried as she took in what Kelly was wearing "get in here my God it's cold out here"

Kelly walked in and stood there "it's fine I don't feel it, thick pjs"

Alex shut the door "it's three in the morning, what the hell happened" Kelly tried to talk but Alex cut her off "go upstairs to the couch I'll bring blankets"

Kelly just went upstairs as Alex went into the side closet. She sat down as Alex came up the stairs and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and one across her lap 

"You want some tea? Hot chocolate?"

"Alex I'm fine, actually can you um"

"Yeah?" Alex waited 

"Can you wake up Lakota for me?"

"What happened?"

"Just a bad dream, that's all"

"You should've called we would've come to you. You shouldn't drive like that" Alex walked to the room

Kelly heard Lakota whine from where she was on the couch 

Alex walked back out with Lakota in her arms "she won't exactly wake up but this is as best as I can get her" Alex put her in Kelly's lap. Kelly tucked her in the blanket and leaned back letting the kid fall back asleep 

"I just really needed to see her" 

Alex sat down next to them "you can crash here for the rest of the night if you want, you two can take the bed"

"I don't think I'll be going back to sleep after that one" Kelly looked down and adjusted some of the hair out of Lakota's face 

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I rather get my mind off of it actually"

"I messed up, real bad. And I'm not sure what to do about it" Alex blurted out 

"What happened"

"I snapped at Erin and I was so afraid that she would take it out on Lakota but nothing happened. And now I feel like I'm just waiting for the inevitable. I feel so on edge just thinking about taking her to class tomorrow. At this point, I think her moving classes probably won't hurt her feelings as much as whatever Erin is gonna do"

"She actually called me last night"

"What? Look I scheduled a meeting. You don't have to worry about her anymore"

"She actually called to apologize"

"Yeah right"

"I know I didn't believe it either"

"Last thing she said was "fuck you Alex" and then she stormed into the school. Now all of a sudden she's apologizing and Lakota didn't come home crying her ass off" Alex sighed and leaned into the couch 

"Should we move her anyway to be safe?"

"I don't know, what do you think? Did she at least sound a little bit genuine? Or is she trying to get her to stay because she needs more time to hurt Lakota-"

"Alex-"

"God should we even risk it? I mean what if she was being for real? Or what if the next teacher is worse?" Alex stood up and started pacing 

"Alex I'm not sure but you need to take a breather"

"We're switching her. God but that's what I was trying to avoid and maybe she actually listened to me. Or maybe she wants me to think she listened to me so she can keep Lakota in her class and just torture my baby"

"Alex" Kelly calmly pat the couch "sit"

Alex sat down but got back up and walked around the couch a couple times

"Dear God" Kelly laughed under breath as she watched her wife sit down and stare at the ground "please don't get up again you're making me dizzy"

Alex leaned back again "I'm sorry"

"For what"

"For yelling at you, for trying to hold together a situation that was clearly falling apart"

"I know you were just trying to make it work for us. It just wasn't quite fitting"

"Yeah, and it was driving me nuts. I just want everyone to be okay. I didn't want you or Lakota to get hurt but it looks like me trying to prevent that made it happen anyway"

"I know, I didn't think you were doing it maliciously Alex I was just...... frustrated"

They sat there for a moment "Can you stay here?" Alex asked. "I don't want you driving back home"

"Okay. Do we need to pull Lakota out tomorrow?"

"It seems like we're doing that a lot these days" Alex frowned 

"I just think we need a day to go over things and where we're gonna go from here. It's pretty early in the morning and we all need rest. Well you two need rest I think I'm gonna just stay up and hold her honestly"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm good here" Alex got up and let Kelly turn her body. She helped her adjust Lakota so she was laying against her chest

"You never know, that kid gives off a lot of body heat" Alex tucked them into the blankets "you'll probably be asleep before you know it"

Kelly smiled "yeah, maybe" she watched as Alex picked up the remote and put cartoons on. She turned the brightness and the volume down and put it next to Kelly 

"Also helps, even though it might seem a bit childish" Alex shrugged

"Goodnight" Kelly whispered 

"Good morning"

"Shut up"


	24. Reluctant Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly talk to Lakota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is coming up on the end (not too soon) but my next one will be Kelly's pregnancy with Lakota after this one so stay around to check that out :)

"I don't know how we're gonna tell her" Alex whispered as they watched Lakota from the door play around with her toys in the bath water

"I think this is a kind of rip the bandaid off situation"

"Seriously?"

"Well-" 

"Mommies watch this" Lakota made one of her toys flips into the water, splashing it everywhere 

"Lakota that was very cool but what did we say about the water" Kelly scolded

"I'm sorry" Lakota went back to playing with her toys

"I'll get her out" Alex said as she grabbed a towel 

  
Alex and Kelly left a space on the couch for Lakota to sit between them causing Lakota to pause 

"Am I in trouble" Lakota asked 

"No munchkin come here" Alex pat the couch and helped Lakota as she climbed up

"We need to talk" Kelly started 

"About?" Lakota waited

"Well about Miss. Paisley. Remember when you and I talked about maybe moving to Mr. Ross' class?" Alex asked

"Yes"

"Well I think that's something we're gonna have to do" Alex finished 

They both watched as Lakota took a few tries to say something "but why?" she asked as she started wiping furiously at her face

"Well we're having some complications, we don't wanna hurt your feelings babe but we have to move your classes" Kelly explained trying to calm the child 

"I don't wanna move classes!" Lakota yelled now fully pouting and wiping her tears into her shirt

"We have to" Alex put her hand on Lakota's arm only for her to yank it away

"No! I'm staying in Ms. Paisley's! You said I wasn't in trouble mommies! You lied!" 

"You're not in trouble Lakota" Kelly rubbed her back but Lakota got up off the couch nearly falling and ran to her room

"Well great that went well" Alex sighed and leaned back into the couch 

"Dinners ready...." Alex stated as she looked towards the stairs 

"I'll get her" Kelly made her way to Lakota's room

She stood by the door and watched as Lakota broke her colored pencils at her desk for a moment before knocking on the doorframe "Dinners ready, and why are you breaking the colored pencils that your mommy and I bought you"

"I don't want dinner" Lakota threw her pencils on the floor and turned away from Kelly in her chair

"Lakota-"

"You guys are mean! I get when I've been really bad and sometimes you have to be mean to me but now-" Lakota wiped her face as she started to cry again 

Kelly sighed as she walked to Lakota and sat by the small desk. She grabbed the chair and turned it around so Lakota was facing her "we're not trying to be mean to you, we're not ever trying to be mean to you baby. This is just for the best"

"Is it because of that one time when I was fighting over the swing at recess? Because I already got in trouble for that and I take turns now mama I do!"

Kelly reached up to wiped the tears from Lakota's face "look at me, you are not in trouble. This is not because anything you've done or anything that happened in the past. This is for mama because she's not in a good place right now and I need you to be in Mr. Ross' class. I tried to look into all of the classes and I asked around about your friends and I made sure it was his class so you still have some of them with you. Plus you can make new friends babe. And you'll still see them. On the playground, at birthday parties, at sleepovers"

"Really?"

"Yes, you can all still be friends even though you aren't in the same homeroom anymore"

Lakota looked to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking cause she was crying. Kelly picked her up and put her in her lap. She wrapped her arms around her and rocked her back and forth. Looking over to the doorway she saw Alex standing there frowning. Kelly motioned her over and Alex sat next to them. She rubbed Lakota's back and kissed her on the head. 

"She'll be okay" Alex whispered to Kelly as she leaned her head on her shoulder 

"God I hope so"


	25. Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Kelly talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took so long

Kelly sat down and leaned back into the couch 

Alex sat down next to her and waited for a moment "you want a ride home" Kelly looked at Alex "I mean that's not like me kicking you out or anything or saying that you can't drive I mean you can definitely stay another night if you want to" Kelly just kept looking "or just uh not say anything"

Kelly laughed quietly "sometimes I just like to let you keep going"

"Don't do that" Alex laughed too

"God I hate seeing her like this" Kelly looked over to the room where she saw the nightlight shining out the door

"Yeah these couple of weeks have been hell"

"Let's just hope it gets better from here"

"I kind of need it to get better from here. I mean this has all been literally a nightmare. I feel like there's times where I'm doing good and then these intense situations come along and my mind just goes wild trying to make a situation where everyone is happy" Alex sighed "I just want you and Lakota to be happy, preferably at the same time"

  
"We'll get there" Alex turned and tucked her legs into the couch. She leaned on the pillows facing Kelly

"Are we okay? Like are we doing okay?" Alex asked

"I think we're doing okay"

"I'm really working on trying to be more open with you, about everything. I don't wanna run from you. Running is kind of exhausting"

"We'll get through it. And it's not just you, it's something that we have to work on. Together"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything" Kelly answered 

"When we first got into it a while back, did you only wanna stay together because of Lakota? Just give me the full truth"

"At first, she was the only thing I could think about and I thought that was what it was at first" Alex looked at her hands and started playing with them "but then I started to think back to us raising her, and how good you are with her and I just couldn't let it go. You remember when we first brought her home?"

"Yeah" Alex smiled 

"I swear it was like every two mintues that you got out of bed and checked if she was still breathing" Kelly laughed "we had baby monitors but there was absolutely no way you were gonna let her be in a separate room"

"Which is valid, I needed to make sure I could hear her"

"Baby monitors Alex"

"They aren't reliable"

Kelly laughed again "it wasn't just Lakota I was thinking of, it was kind of a mix of all three of us in that moment. I knew that woman was still in there and she never meant to hurt Lakota, I just knew she was a little sidetracked and needed to find her way back to us"

Alex nodded "that's all I think about these days, just all three of us. Being together. It's kind of the only thing that keeps me going"

"Can we just-.... lay here?" Alex paused for a moment "I know it's kind of I don't know....."

"Awkward? Well I mean we've kinda had sex like twice already so I doubt it gets any worse than that" Kelly punched Alex in the shoulder "on top of that our kid and my little sister walked in on us naked. Nothing can top that"

"Please shut up" Kelly laughed

"But yeah, I'd like that" Alex turned and laid back against the arm of the couch as Kelly got up so she could spread her legs out and move over. Kelly sat next to Alex as she adjusted herself then laid down next to her. She settled her head on her chest next to her heartbeat and wrapped her arm around Alex's waist

"I love you" Alex whispered and wrapped her arms around Kelly

"I love you too"

  
Alex squinted at the morning light as she looked around. She looked down and her wife was gone. She got up from the couch and walked to Lakota's room and found the kid still asleep 

She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. Peaking through the window she saw Kelly out on the porch swing, steaming cup of coffee in hand 

Alex came out the door and sat next to her "how long have you been out here?"

"About an hour. You know me, early riser"

"Yeah I don't know who would sacrifice sleeping in to watch a sunrise"

"It's beautiful out here, I'm pretty sure you can give up a few hours for this"

"Sunsets are better"

"You can't let me have anything can you"

"I just hate that you wake up at ungodly hours"

"Yeah yeah, we get it you're not a morning person"

"Just reminding you"

"I didn't forget. Trust me. Your snoring this morning already reminded me for you"

Alex gasped "how dare you! I do not snore!"

"How would you know?! You're asleep!"

"Whatever go ahead and stay out here in the cold and watch your stupid sunrise!" Alex got up and made her way to the door 

"Goodnight brat!" 

"Whatever!"

  
Alex and Kelly watched as Lakota trudged down the stairs, not having her usual glow

"Hey go wash your hands babe" Alex said from the stove as she pulled out a plate and started to give Lakota some bacon and eggs 

"Okay mommy" Lakota responded as she walked to the bathroom 

"God Kelly what have we done" Alex looked to Kelly who was leaning against the counter 

"Hey, she's gonna be okay. She's just a little upset. Just give it time and she'll be back to our hyperactive bouncing Lakota"

They both looked over to the bathroom door as Lakota came out and climbed into one of the dining table chairs 

Alex walked over putting the plate in front of Lakota and gave her fork. Alex and Kelly sat down with their plates trying not to make it obvious that they were watching her

Lakota pushed her food around a bit before Alex cut in "are you not hungry baby? You didn't really eat anything last night either."

"Not really mommy" Lakota responded 

"Well I need you to eat something please, you need something on your stomach okay?"

"Yes mommy" Lakota grabbed a piece of bacon and ate a bit of it. Her appetite seemed to pick up after that and Alex let out a sigh of relief. 

She looked over to Kelly who mouthed "she's gonna be okay" Alex sat back and let herself believe it, just for now.


	26. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The switch :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter lol don't kill me for the day off

"Yeah I've been going back and forth emailing him. He wants to see both of us. I just dropped Lakota off in Ms. Paisley's for now, can you meet me here?" Alex asked over the phone 

"Yeah I'm on my way" Kelly responded 

"Okay I'll see you then, Principal's office"

"Okay see you then"

Alex put her phone in her pocket and walked into the school, she got to the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" a deep voice called out

Alex stepped in to greet the man "Hi, Principal Howard it's me Alex. Lakota's mom, we've been emailing"

He got up and walked around the desk to shake her hand "how are you Mrs. Danvers"

"I'm good I just kind of wanna get through this"

"Well I'm gonna see what I can do here." He walked back to his desk and sat down motioning for Alex to sit too "I see you requested to move her to Mr. Ross' class. Any particular reason for this one?"

"I just wanted to move her to a place where she still had friends on top of the opportunity to make new ones. I also didn't want to move her to a teacher she bumps heads with a lot"

"I see, it's just it'll be kind of a tight fit. But I'll make it work. Also, you said it was for personal reasons but are there any concerns I need to know about? To fix as we move forward in this? We want the parents to have a smooth experience just like the kids do"

"No concerns as long as we get her moved. It's just personal and I'd like to just move forward with all of this"

"Okay-" a knock on the door interrupted them "Come in!"

"Mr. Howard hi!" the man got up and shook Kelly's hand "Hello Mrs. Danvers, how are you?"

"I'm good" she smiled as she made her way to sit next to Alex

He went back behind his desk and looked at his computer "like I was saying before to her" he pointed to Alex "it's gonna be a tight fit but we'll make it work. I'll also ask you are there any concerns you have so we can fix them moving forward" she turned to look at Alex who was looking at her hands

"Well the teacher before was a bit invasive and took a step further than being just a teacher and I didn't appreciate that. She also threatened to report her concerns about my wife and I's personal life which was just baffling to me"

"Right, that's not something that we've ever advised them to do. I'm very sorry about that and I'll talk to her about it"

"That's not necessary Mr. Howard" Alex cut in "seriously, we can just all move forward and move Lakota from this class and we can be done there"

"Well I'd like for her to be spoken to I mean what if this happens to other parents Alex" Kelly nudged Alex

"I'm pretty sure she gets it now" Alex whispered to Kelly

"Mrs. Danvers I'm gonna have to talk to her. It isn't anything personal"

Alex sighed and leaned back in the chair 

"I'm gonna get some paper work together, I'd like it if you came back after school and introduced Lakota to Mr. Ross with me?"

"Yes, we'll be there" Kelly answered as they both got up and headed out of the office "have a good one Mr. Howard"

"You too!"

  
"What was that about?" Kelly followed Alex to her car 

"What was what about"

Kelly gave her a look "Why didn't you want to bring up how she's harassing us?"

"I just wanna move forward Kelly okay. I don't want to confront her and have her possibly blow up about it. I just wanna move on"

"It has to be addressed Alex, no matter how much we want to keep things from getting messy"

"Okay"

"Okay, whatever happens we'll deal with it."

"Alright" Alex nodded 

They stood there for minute "Lunch?" Kelly asked

"It's kind of early"

Kelly shrugged "it's just an excuse for us to hang out a little bit"

"Well no objections here" Alex laughed as she walked to her car "I'll drive, we'll be back anyway"

  
Lakota held Alex's hand as they walked closely behind Kelly and the principal 

"Right in here" Mr. Howard held the door open and escorted everyone inside

Mr. Ross got up and walked over to Alex and Kelly. "Well hello, I heard I'm gonna be getting a new student"

"Yes" Alex responded "well not exactly new here, but to the class yes"

"A bit shy huh" he tried to peek around Alex to a hiding Lakota, who tucked herself further into Alex's legs

Alex turned to the side trying to get Lakota in front of her but the kid followed. She softly grabbed Lakota's arm and squatted in front of her "it's okay baby, you're not in trouble. Mr. Ross just wants to meet you" Lakota tried to tuck herself into Alex almost making her fall backwards 

"She's still a bit upset" Kelly told Mr. Ross as she rubbed Lakota's back 

Mr. Ross kneeled down next to Alex "hey sweetheart, what's your name?"

Lakota looked to Alex and Alex nodded. Lakota looked at Mr. Ross "my name is Lakota"

"Wow, that's a pretty name. My name is Mr. Ross"

"I know"

"I would love to have you here if you don't mind" he responded "I'm so excited to have you here. Look around"

Lakota stepped forward and looked to all the drawings on the walls "woah! Are those mine!"

"Yeah they sure are, I already hung them up with the rest of the student's"

"Cool!" Lakota smiled

Alex and Kelly looked at each other in excitement 

"Yeah, I've also got Cody, Matty, and Stella in here. I heard you might know them"

"Yeah! Those are my friends!"

"Would you like to sit at their table?"

"Oh yes please Mr. Ross" Lakota started to jump around 

"Sure thing kid" he laughed and looked at Kelly and Alex, giving them a thumbs up. He stood up and looked to Mr. Howard "I believe she'll be a good fit here if you don't mind"

"Of course, we'll switch her right over" they both played it off in front of Lakota 

"Yay!" Lakota smiled up at Mr. Ross "thank you"

"No problem sweetheart. Let's get you goin"

"Thank you so much" Alex shook his hand as she grabbed Lakota's 

Kelly walked up and shook his hand too "yeah, thank you"

"It's no problem really, I'm glad to have her"

All three of them walked out of the classroom and down the hallway "Thank you Mr. Howard" Kelly said on their way out of building 

"No problem, have a good one" he responded 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe kids are more open to change when you make them think they're making the decision 🤷🏽♀️


	27. Party Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex preps for Lakota's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, the beginning of the end before I head into my preggo Kelly fic

Kelly woke up to little feet running in her room. She smiled under the blanket when she felt Lakota struggling to climb up on the bed 

Lakota finally got up and started jumping on the bed "mama! mama! Uncle James is here" 

Kelly shot up out of the bed immediately "Oh my God I completely forgot"

"He's in the living room putting his bags down" Lakota laughed

"What did I tell you about opening the door without mama" Kelly scolded as she put sweats on 

"But mama I'm gonna be this many tomorrow" Lakota held up the number six

"Lakota"

"Okay, okay. Don't open the door unless you're there with me"

"No opening the door at all Lakota, let me do it. You know better"

"Sis?" Kelly heard James' voice down the hall

"In here!" Kelly walked into the hallway immediately getting swooped up into a bear hug "I'm so sorry I forgot to pick you up"

James put her down and laughed "well the greeting I got at the door makes up for it" he smiled at Lakota as she ran out the room and held onto his legs

"Don't encourage that James you know she's not supposed to do that"

"Relax Kelly she was just excited, plus she talked to me through the door for like five minutes before she even opened it because she was unsure of herself" James explained as he picked his niece up

"James, with the city we live in-"

"Alright. I get it. I'll sit in the cold next time" James frowned

"Knock it off" she laughed 

James made his way to the living room and sat down, Lakota in his lap. Kelly sat next to them

"Uncle James you know I'm turning six tomorrow" 

"Yes I do, that's why I'm here bug"

"Did mama call you?"

"Yes she did"

"Thank you mama"

"You're welcome babe" Kelly answered

  
"Dude you've got it this year there's no reason you have to take off from work for a week"

"This is it Kara, this is everything that I've been waiting for. This is my moment of redemption"

"Alex come on dude the kid already forgave you. And you've done more than enough to make it up to her" Kara came from the kitchen with two plates with bagels. She handed one to her sister and sat down

"I need this to be perfect"

"Alex we've been over this, you can't make everything perfect"

"I can try"

"Alex"

"Just let me have this okay Kara, I'm really excited I've got everything planned.... it's gonna be good" Alex smiled down at her bagel and Kara relented 

"Alright, but don't try to be too perfect okay. They're fine with you just being there"

Alex continued to smile at her bagel and Kara knew she'd lost her for the rest of the conversation 

  
Alex walked around the store Kelly in tow trying to see past most the things her wife put in the basket "babe don't you think this is a bit much?"

"No it's fine. I've been planning for this for a long time" Alex paused and Kelly had to stop quickly in fear she'd hit her with the basket "did you just call me babe?"

"Oh, did I?" Alex smiled and turned around walking down an isle Kelly right behind her "I didn't mean to I'm sorry"

"What are you apologizing for?" Alex turned to look at her 

"I just didn't wanna make things uncomfortable"

"Hey" Alex walked over to her "if you're feeling comfortable enough for us to be in this thing together again I'm okay with it. I'm just trying to make sure you're okay"

"I don't know it just feels natural. I didn't even realize I did it"

"We can take things slow. There's no rush here on my part" Kelly made a face "what"

"You made it very clear the other day that we're past taking things slow" Kelly laughed 

"If I recall you made the move both times and I did just say on MY part. Not sure what's goin on over there but-" Kelly picked up a pack of napkins and hit her with it "hey! hey! watch the face!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we're full circling this


	28. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakota's birthday party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, but don't worry this isn't the end. We're going back to the beginning :) pregnant Kelly here we come

"Wow she really went all out huh?" James looked at the kids and parents running around the sky zone. He looked over to the man at his taco stand next to the snack area talking to parents. "Popcorn machines, cotton candy machines, dippin dots freezer? What the hell is going on here? And how did she rent this place out"

"Apparently she said a friend owed her a favor so she told me to sit back and let her handle the party this year. She's literally been planning this like forever. She has an entire sketch book of notes it's crazy"

James nodded and looked to where Alex and Lakota were jumping into the foam pit "this is nice"

"Yeah, but I feel kind of bad" Kelly frowned 

"Why?"

"I feel like she thinks she has to prove something"

"Or maybe she just wants your guy's daughter to have a kickass sixth birthday. Either way, she wanted to make an effort. I actually appreciate that"

"Hey guys!" Kara cut into their conversation, coming in carrying a couple bags of presents 

"Hey!" Kelly hugged her after James and then looked down to the bags "I'm gonna kill you"

"You know I had to spoil her okay, it's my bubs birthday you're not gonna take this from me!" Kara ran to the gift table to put her stuff down

"God that is a lot of gifts, this kid is entirely too spoiled" Kelly sighed 

"She deserves it, she's a good kid" James laughed 

"Yeah she is"

"What are you guys waiting for?! Get over here" Kara yelled as she took off her shoes and put them in a cubby

"Alright we're coming" James smiled "she did all this work we might as well enjoy too" he grabbed Kelly's hand and dragged her toward the cubbies 

"Okay okay I'm comin"

  
Kelly bounced her way into the basketball court finally catching Alex alone "hey"

"Hi" Alex grunted as she jumped up to shoot the ball

"Any reason you're over here playing by yourself?"

"Not really, just wanted to come over here and think for a bit. Let Lakota play with her friends" they both looked over to their daughter bouncing around and falling with her friends 

"She's having the time of her life, just thinking about how hard she's gonna crash after all the dippin dots she's had" Kelly gave her a look and Alex shrugged and shot the ball again 

"It's her birthday, come on."

"Doesn't mean she needs a mouth full of cavities"

"I'm not seriously getting in trouble for spoiling our daughter on her day am I?" Alex laughed as she bounced to get the ball

"No but, this is all....." Kelly looked around "what's going on Alex"

"You don't like it?" Alex dropped the ball to look at Kelly

"No it's not that it's more than perfect, she loves it but-"

"But what?"

"Alex it's not anything bad I'm just worried about you"

"I just wanted her to have a decent birthday"

"I know I get that but you didn't have to do all this. I mean that's perfectly fine if you wanted to but I just think..... I think you thought you had to"

Alex sighed and sat on the trampoline. Kelly walked over and sat next to her 

"Look Alex, I know you're gonna keep trying to make it up to us cause that's the way you are but Alex we forgive you. We forgave you a long time ago"

"I know but it was too easy"

"Alex, look at me. It was our forgiveness to give you, and you have it regardless if you want to take it or not..... take it"

"Easier said than done"

"Why?"

"You know when everything went down that day, after then I could tell I broke a part of her spirit. The way she acted the way she always asked you or Kara to come to things instead of me. She was happy on the outside but I could tell she didn't trust me, and that broke me. Everyone saw how happy she was and you guys thought ya know, "just a kid she doesn't understand" but she did. And I feel like I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making up for that. Whatever it takes."

"I get it but Alex you've gotta know that you two are past that now, I'm not telling you to forget about it because I think it's probably a good reminder to put her first but Alex you've done far more than enough. You've bent backwards trying to make both of us happy and that's the Alex that she was used to. She wasn't used to mommy at work and being so attached to it that she had to be guarded so she didn't get disappointed. You making an effort? She loves that, for what it is. Sugar coating things like this?" Kelly gestured to the party "yeah it'll butter her up but that's not what she's looking for. That gets old quickly, believe me. She was looking for commitment and that is exactly what she got when you stepped up. Give yourself a break Alex. And some credit. You've come a long way, we all have"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

"Alright time for cake!" Kelly yelled watching as the kids ran from the trampolines 

Kara set the cake on the table and Alex pulled out a lighter "where's Lakota?" Kara asked looking around through the kids

"She's here, sorry they needed to use the bathroom" a parent walked out with Lakota and another little girl and brought Lakota to the table

"That's okay, thanks Stacy" Kelly said as she sat Lakota in front of the cake as all her friends gathered around 

Alex lit the candles and instructed everyone to start singing. As soon as the song ended Lakota blew the candles out

"Baby! You're supposed to make a wish!" Alex laughed hearing James off to the side laughing too

"I already know what I want!" Kelly sat by Lakota and helped her cut the cake 

"I guess, just killed the whole mood though" Alex rolled her eyes as Kara started laughing too

"Help me get the presents yeah?" Kara nudged Alex

"Kelly is gonna kill all of these parents for all of this, and she's gonna kill you too"

"I can live with that"

Alex looked in the back mirror and watched as Lakota nodded off in the back seat, she buckled her seatbelt when there was a knock on the window. Alex rolled it down "yeah what's up"

"I told James he could drive my car to visit some friends I was trying to catch you before you took off."

"Oh you wanna ride with us?"

"Uh, yeah thought that was kind of insinuated when I said James took my car"

"I can keep the doors locked and drive off you know"

"You leave me and I'll kill you, open this door it's cold out here" Kelly laughed 

Alex unlocked the door and Kelly hopped in, she turned and put her bag in the back. Her eye caught Lakota and she frowned "aw my baby, party wore her out"

"Thank God cause I'm pretty sure I'm gonna crash when I get home too"

"Same"

"So you going home or?"

"Your house is fine"

"You didn't pack any clothes"

"What, are you against sharing all of a sudden?"

"I've always been against sharing, you tend to wear things and then slowly start to believe it was yours in the first place" Alex took the car out of park and pulled off

"You have no proof!"

"You didn't go to NCU!!!"

  
They got in the house immediately taking Lakota upstairs and putting her pjs on. They tucked her into bed and made their way out to the couch in the living room

"Today was good" Alex smiled 

"Yeah, it was"

"Do you wanna maybe, stay longer than the night?"

"How long is longer?"

"Like maybe...... we can live here? All three of us? Doin this whole thing full time?"

"Wow"

"I'm sorry that was abrupt"

"No, that's not it it's just I haven't really thought about it. Well I've thought about it of course but it's always kind of been natural to just come over here and stay over"

"Yeah, I like having you here. I miss us all under one roof"

"You know what? Yeah."

"Yeah?" Alex's face lit up

"Yeah" Alex shot forward and connected their lips taking Kelly by surprise but she soon melted into the kiss "this is gonna be good I promise, no fuck ups this time"

"Alex that's unreasonable, you're allowed to mess up. Just let me help you when you do"

"You have my word that I will. And I will try my best"

Kelly smiled and kissed her again "that's all I can really ask for"

They fell over onto the couch enjoying each other's presence, ending up falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lakota may or may not being getting another sibling 😁 who knows..... but first we shall find out how she got here. Be looking out for that pregnant Kelly fic. Hope you guys enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any typos please, Thanks for reading :)


End file.
